Aprendiendo a vivir
by Sarah-Crish Cullen
Summary: La vida de un grupo de amigos da un giro radical cuando, debido al accidente que sufre uno de ellos, prácticamente rozando la tragedia, éste debe aprender a vivir de nuevo después de tan triste suceso. ¿Puede la verdadera amistad, y sobre todo el amor, enseñar que la vida no se acaba?
1. Chapter 1

**Hooola mis chicas guapas!**

**Sé que estaréis pensando que hace esta loca, con un nuevo fic. Es una historia que tenía muchas ganas de publicar, y que no quiero que se quede en el tintero. No va a interferir con "Tal como eres", puesto que tengo ambos fics adelantados. Así que una vez reparado mi portátil, y mis documentos salvados jejejejeje... habrá actu de ambas historias una vez a la semana, como es costumbre.**

**Es una historia dura, en ciertos momentos, no os voy a engañar... pero aún así, espero disfrutéis con ella. Este es el prólogo, en el que básicamente se presenta a la mayoría de los personajes que protagonizarán este fic.**

**Espero que la disfrutéis, como habéis hecho con los anteriores, y me contéis vuestras teorías al respecto; nos vemos esta semana en "Tal como eres"**

**Un beso enorme ;)**

* * *

_**Aprendiendo a vivir**_

_Prólogo_

_**7:42 am; casa de los Swan... **_

Isabella Swan esperaba apoyada en la pared, toalla y ropas en mano... ¿por qué su casa sólo tenía dos baños?; ya era un suplicio tener que compartir el que se encontraba en mitad del pasillo, puesto que el que estaba en la habitación de sus padres estaba absolutamente vetado para todo el mundo, excepto para el matrimonio Swan, ovbiamente. Rodó los ojos antes de soltar un suspiro de paciencia; Alice, una de sus mejores amigas, pasaría a buscarla para ir juntas al instituto... y a este paso tendría que ir en pijama y sin ducharse.

Se le estaba agotando la paciencia, así que con paso firme se plantó delante de la puerta del baño, aporreándola con la mano.

-¿Tanto tiempo necesitas para prepararte?; ¡sal de una jodida vez, Paul!

-No soy yo el que está en el baño, listilla- rodó los ojos al encontrarse detrás suyo a su hermano mayor, de dieciocho años, en bóxers y camiseta, y la toalla sobre sus hombros -y buenos días a ti también, hermanita- la saludó este, con una sonrisita inocente.

-Deberíamos organizar un horario para todo este caos- murmuró Bella.

-Entonces tú tendrías que levantarte a las cinco de la mañana- se burló su hermano -con lo que tardas en prepararte...- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-No soy yo la que se pasa una hora arreglándose y mirándose al espejo, esperando convertirse por arte de magia en el próximo Henry Cavill- siseó sacástica la joven castaña.

-Tampoco soy yo el que se encierra tres horas en el baño, acicalándose para que cierto chico de pelo revuelto y color raro se fije en ti- le devolvió el golpe éste -sabes que no quiero verte revoloteando alrededor de Cullen.

-No persigo a Edward como si fuera un moscón- siseó Bella -antes os llevábais bien- susurró en voz baja; le dolía que su hermano y amigos fueran tan tajantes con respecto a Edward.

-Él decidió unirse al grupito de James y compañía- le recordó Paul -él nos dejó tirados... a sus amigos de toda la vida- Bella calló; era cierto que hasta hace bien poco, Edward y su hermano, junto con Emmett, Jasper, Jake y Embry eran inseparables; pero al comienzo del curso pasado esa amistad se había resquebrajado, según Paul, por culpa de las malas compañías que empezó a frecuentar Edward.

Todos ellos habían nacido y vivían en Forks, tranquila y aburrida población en el estado de Washington. Sus padres y los del resto de los chicos eran vecinos e íntimos amigos desde la infancia, y continuamente celebraban cenas, barbacoas... reuniones a las que Edward había dejado de acudir desde que su amistad de rompió. Y aunque su hermano insistía en que bebía los vientos por Edward, eso no era del todo verdad. Si que es cierto que le parecía guapísimo, pero nunca llegó a conocerle lo suficiente para enamorarse de él, aunque estuviera acostumbrada a verle en multitud de ocasiones en su casa, junto a su hermano, o en la residencia de los Cullen, ya que la hermana pequeña de éste era, junto con Alice, una de sus mejores amigas.

-Tierra llamando a Isabella Swan... ¿de nuevo en Cullenlandia?- llamó su atención Paul, de manera burlona, antes de volver a fijar su vista en la puerta del baño -demonio de crío- maldijo entre dientes, antes de aporrear la puerta con su puño -¡sal de una puta vez, enano!- la puerta de abrió, y el joven palideció al encontrarse cara a cara con su padre, atusándose el bigote y ya enfundado en su uniforme de policía.

-¿Se puede saber qué lenguaje es ese?- reclamó a su hijo mayor -buenos días, hija- se volvió a su ya no tan pequeña niña de sus ojos, dejando un pequeño beso en el tope de su cabeza.

-¿Por qué estás en nuestro baño?- preguntó Bella.

-Tú madre lleva una hora encerrada en el nuestro- suspiró hastiado el jefe Swan.

-Típico de las mujeres de esta familia- murmuró Paul, sarcástico; justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de otro dormitorio.

Seth, el pequeño de la casa, de apenas trece años, salió cómo una bala de su cuarto, saludando a todos y empujando a su padre, para después cerrar la puerta del baño detrás suyo, dando un sonoro portazo y dejando a sus hermanos mayores con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Seth, era mi turno!- bufó molesta Bella.

-¡Demonio de crío!- exclamó paul, cabreado.

-¡Paul Liam Swan!- le llamó la atención Renée, que justo en ese momento se asomaba por la puerta del dormitorio principal -vigila esa boca.

-Pero mamá...- empezó a quejarse, pero la mirada que su madre le dedicó hizo que se tragara sus palabras.

-Creo que os toca hacer cola de nuevo- dijo Charlie, disimulando una sonrisa divertida, para después bajar las escaleras, camino de la cocina.

Los dientes de Paul rechinaron, a la vez que Bella se apoyaba en pared, cerrando los ojos; una mañanan como otra cualquiera empezaba en la residencia de los Swan...

_**7:53 am; casa de los Hale**_

-¿Dónde éstá tu hermana?- la pregunta de Kevin Hale hizo que su hijo Jasper levantara la vista de su plato.

-No habrá terminado de prepararse- se encogió éste de hombros -además, por muy mellizos que seamos, no soy su niñera- le recordó a su padre, cómo si fuera obvio; Louise, su madre, rió divertida a la vez que le servía otra taza de café a su marido.

-Recordad que esta noche hay barbacoa en casa de los Brandon- advirtió a su hijo y a su marido.

-Si Emmett tiene que hacer el fuego, entonces podemos salir corriendo todos- rodó los ojos su padre, a la vez que Jasper ahogaba la carcajada; Emmett era uno de su mejores amigos, pero tenía que reconocer que era un desastre para esas cosas.

-Dejad de burlaros de mi novio- la inpresionante Rosalie Hale entró en la cocina, dejando su bolso y libros en el mostrador y sirviéndose una taza de café.

-A esa camiseta...¿no le falta tela?- inquirió su padre, mirando a su hija con una ceja alzada. La aludida rodó los ojos.

-Sólo asoma un poco el ombligo- se excusó su rubia hija, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Seguro que Emmett no le pone tantas pegas- inquirió divertido Jasper, pero bajó su vista a los cereales al sentir la mirada de su padre fulminarle.

-¿Cómo lleváis los entrenamientos?- cambió de tema su madre, mirando a su hijo -el año pasado os quedasteís a un paso de ganar la liga juvenil estatal de baloncesto.

-Este año será el definitivo- le animó su padre.

-Bien, aunque sería mucho más fácil si Edward no se entretuviera con sus amiguitos y apareciera en los entrenamientos- siseó carcástico; Cullen era el mejor alero del equipo, pero su acitud había cambiado mucho.

-Pobres Esme y Carlisle- exclamó Louise, con un pequeño suspiro -el otro día la pobre estaba llorando; por lo visto las cosas con Edward están muy difíciles- Jasper y Rose guardaron silencio; aunque ya no se hablaran con él, echaban de menos a su amigo de la infancia.

-Un día va a pasar algo que no tendrá remedio- empezó su discurso Kevin -Charlie lo pilló el mes pasado, conduciendo bajo los efectos de alcohol.

-Pobre Charlie- musitó su esposa -para él fue un palo tremendo, tener que llamar a Carlisle y explicarle lo ocurrido...

Rosalie y Jasper guardaron silencio, ante la inrprovisada conversación de sus padres. Para Jasper, así como Emmett, Paul, Jake, Embry... era muy doloroso escuchar en lo que se había convertido el que fuera uno de sus mejores amigos. Emmett y él mismo habían intentado acercarse a él en inumerables ocasiones, pero fue todo en vano. Paul se negó en redondo a volver a hablar con Edward; no aceptó nada bien que uno de sus mejores amigos le dejara tirado por una pandilla de drogadictos desenfrenados, y desde el primer momento no quiso saber nada más...

_**8:04 am; casa de los Brandon**_

-Emmett...- el joven oyó que pronunciaban su nombre en la lejanía, pero su reacción no fue otra que darse la vuelta y taparse con las sábanas hasta las orejas -¡Emmett Michael Brandon!- chilló esta vez Margaret, su paciente madre.

-¡¿Qué hora es?!- se levantó como un resorte, buscando de manera frenética el despertador; palideció al ver que ya pasaban de las ocho de la mañana -¡mierda, Rose va a matarme!- exclamó, a la vez que se levantaba de un brinco de la cama y volaba hacia el baño.

-Buenos días enana- acertó a saludar a su hermana Alice en el pasillo, antes de cerrar la puerta del servicio con un sonoro portazo. La ceja arqueada en su cara fue lo único que acertó a hacer o decir la joven morena, que alisó su camiseta y sus vaqueros antes de bajar las escaleras y adentrarse en la cocina, dónde su padre ya estaba dejando el plato en el lavavajillas.

-Buenos días papi- Richard sonrió mientras observaba cómo su pequeña, de diecisiete años, se acercaba dando unos graciosos pasos, para dejar un cariñoso beso en su mejilla.

-Buenos días hija- le devolvió el saludo -¿tu hermano se ha vuelto a dormir?- preguntó, con cierto deje de fastidio y paciencia a la vez.

-Eso parece- respondió ésta, con una pequeña risa -Rose va a hacerle picadillo.

-Demasiada paciencia tiene la pobre Rosalie- padre e hja se giraron cuando escucharon la voz de Margaret, que entraba a la cocina justo en ese instante -¿quieres café, Ally?- le ofreció ésta.

La chica miró el reloj, desechando el ofreciemiento -no puedo, tengo que recoger a Bella, y ya se me hace tarde- les dijo, a la vez que se ponía la chaqueta y cogía su bolso -¡adiós papá, adiós mamá!- gritó, antes de salir por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

-¡Llévate una tostada, al menos...!- chilló su madre de vuelta, pero ésta ya había arrancado el coche.

-No sé de dónde saca toda esa energía- rodó los ojos su padre. La respuesta de su mujer se vio interrumpida por unos gritos, que provenían de la casa de al lado.

-Parece que Edward ha vuelto a meterse en un lío- musitó Richard, negando con la cabeza; justo en ese instante, su hijo aparecía por la cocina, con el pelo mojado, los libros en una mano y la bolsa de deporte colgada de su hombro.

-¡Adiós papá, adiós mamá!- exclamó, a la vez que cogía una tostada y también corría hacia la puerta.

El matrimonio rodó los ojos, antes de despedirse y salir ellos mismos hacia sus respectivos trabajos.

_**8:14 am: casa de los Cullen**_

-Me tienes harto- siseó Carlisle, taladrando con la mirada a su hijo mayor -¿te parece normal llegar un jueves a las tres de la mañana, teniendo clase al día siguiente?- la mirada verde de su hijo permanecía clavada en un punto de la pared del despacho de su padre, imponiendo la ley del silencio a las preguntas y reproches de su progenitor.

Carlisle Cullen apretó con fuerza el puente de su nariz; Esme y él ya no sabían qué hacer con su hijo Edward. Desde hacía un año, su actitud desafiante y rebelde les traía de cabeza. Por más que intentaba encontrar una respuesta a esa actitud, no lo conseguía; no entendía por qué su hijo se había alejado de sus amigos de toda la vida de la noche a la mañana, sus notas habían bajado drásticamente... y esas compañías que frecuentaba no eran precisamente las mejores.

-¿Vas a responderme?- lo intentó de nuevo; por fin su hijo habló.

-Se me hizo tarde- se disculpó, hablando duramente, y sin mirarle a los ojos en ningún momento.

-¿Y se puede saber qué estuviste haciendo?- siguió interrogando Carlisle -¿has vuelto a beber?

-No- mintió el joven; su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, a cuenta de la resaca que tenía, pero su pade no era tonto. Era médico, y podía oler una resaca a kilómetros.

-¿Sabes el riesgo que corres, cogiendo el coche en esas condiciones?- el joven rodó los ojos.

-Lo sé perfectamente... pero sólo me tomé un par de cervezas; controlaba el coche a la perfección.

-¡Me importa un cuerno que lo controlaras!- bramó su padre -estás castigado dos semanas; una por mentirme y otra por coger el coche en esas condiciones; ¿me has entedido?

-Perfectamente- se medio burló Edward, para después salir del despacho de su padre, dando un sonoro portazo.

Carlisle se quedó mirando la puerta, a la vez que un sonoro suspiro salía de sus labios... ¿desde cuándo su hijo era un completo desconocido para él...?

La cabeza le iba a estallar; definitivamente, ayer James y él se pasaron con las cervezas y el tequila, pero nadie podía quitarle lo bien que ambos se lo pasaron; eso, unido a la increíble noche de sexo desenfrenado que tuvo con Tanya después.

Rebuscó en el desorden de su habitación... ¿dónde demonios había dejado las gafas de sol?; consiguió encontrarlas, así que cubrió sus ojos con ellas y tomó sus libros y las llaves de su coche; esperaba encontrar en la cocina una taza de café.

Pero antes de que traspasara el umbral, las risas de su hermana Nessie y su estupendo novio Jake taladraron sus oídos, a la vez que sentía como su cabeza martilleaba... ¿es que el tipo no tenía casa propia...?; entró en la cocina sin saludar a nadie, rebuscando en los armarios la caja de las aspirinas.

-¿No saludas?- le reclamó su hermana, con tono hosco.

-Buenos días, Ness- murmuró, sin dirigir su vista hacia ellos; al lado de Nessie, el que fuera uno sus mejores amigos lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

-¿Cómo estuvo la juerga?- la pregunta de Jake hizo que se quitara las gafas, mirándole sin emoción alguna -¿te parece normal, tío?- le reclamó.

-No te metas en lo que no te llaman; ¿no tienes casa?- contestó de mala manera.

-Es mi novio- le recordó Nessie -puede estar aquí todo el tiempo que quiera.

-Claro... la parejita feliz- se burló éste.

-Eres un imbécil- le insultó su hermana, perdiendo la paciencia.

-A mi no me insultes, mocosa- la encaró Edward, acercándose a ella; Jake se levantó cómo un resorte, tomándole del brazo.

-Tranquilo Cullen- le advirtió; con un movimiento violento se soltó de su agarre, encarándolo.

-¡No te metas en problemas que no te conciernen, perro!

-¡Es mi novia, y me importa un cuerno que hayamos sido amigos!- gritó el joven moreno de vuelta -¡no vuelvas a hablarle así!

Nessie se levantó de la silla, viendo el cariz que tomaban los acontecimientos; ¿dios, qué le pasaba a su hermano?; desde el año pasado, la actitud de Edward frente a Jake, Paul, Emmet, Jasper y el resto de los que habían sido sus mejores amigos no era otra cosa que agresiva y violenta.

-¡Parad los dos!- chilló, metiéndose en medio de sus cuerpos -vámonos Jake- suplicó a su novio, poniendo una mano en su pecho, en un intento en que se alejara de su hermano. Los ojos de ambos jóvenes lanzaban chispas de furia, midiéndose el uno al otro... pero Jake no quería pelearse con él, sobre todo por Nessie.

-Claro cariño- la tranquilizó éste, sonriéndola -se está haciendo tarde.

Se apartó de Edward, que vio cómo tomaban sus cosas y salían por la puerta, sin despedirse ni dirigirle mirada alguna...

_**8:41 a.m; entrada del instituto de Forks...**_

-Nessie llega tarde, como siempre- se quejó Bella, apoyándose en el capó del coche de Alice, que muy interesada, miraba algo en su teléfono móvil.

-Jake se habrá dormido- se encogió de hombros la morena -dudo mucho que venga con Edward.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le reclamó la castaña, con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque su coche ya estaba aparcado cuando nosotras hemos llegado- le señaló la parte izquierda del aparcamiento del instituto; reconoció el coche de su hermano, y muy cerca, el famoso volvo plateado de Edward.

-Tú Romeo ha llegado también- le dio un codazo a Alice, que levantó la vista como un resorte. La moto de Jasper estaba aparcada al lado del vehículo que se suponía, Paul y ella compartían.

-No es mi Romeo- exclamó, ligeramente sonrosada -te recuerdo que tiene novia, y se llama María.

-Pero te gusta, y no puedes evitarlo- siguió picándola la castaña.

-Como a ti te gusta Edward- ahora la que frunció el ceño fue la misma Bella.

-Te recuerdo que yo sí que no tengo oportunidad alguna con él; dudo que sepa de mi existencia más allá de ser la hermana pequeña de Paul- iba a seguir protestando, pero un estruendoso derrape llamó su atención.

A lo lejos vieron el jeep de Emmett aparcar de manera temeraria; Alice rió divertida por la cara de circunstancias que traía Rosalie. Bella apenas prestó atención a la pareja, ya que a lo lejos encontró a Edward, hablando y riendo con James y Laurent... y con Tanya colgada de su cuello, mirándole como si estuviera delante de su ídolo.

-Hola chicas- saludó Rose; aunque era un año mayor que ellas, se llevaban muy bien.

-Buenos días, cuñada- saludó Alice -espero que mi hermano se llevara su merecido.

-¡Hey!- protestó el aludido -al final he llegado a tiempo- se quejó.

-Quince minutos tarde no es llegar a tiempo- le reprendió su rubia novia, ante las risas de Alice y Bella.

-La semana pasada fueron veinte, así que vamos mejorando- se encogió Emmett de hombros, ante el ceño fruncido de su novia -ahí están los chicos- señaló a Paul, Jasper y Embry, que estaban sentados en las escaleras de la entrada -esta noche barbacoa, chicas- se despidió de su hermana y su amiga.

-Espero que esta vez no quemes las hamburguesas- se medió burló Bella, ante la risa de Rose y Alice.

La pareja se encaminó hacia donde estaba el resto de los chicos; por fin, vieron el coche de Jake entrar en el aparcamiento. Nessie se despidió de su chico con un pequeño beso, para después volar al encuentro de sus amigas.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la pelirroja, que había corrido hacia ellas.

-Tenemos historia, y la señora Oltrud ya nos castigó por llegar tarde la semana pasada- le recordó Alice; las tres subieron las escaleras, adentrándose en el pasillo principal, rumbo a los casilleros.

-Mejor eso que soportar una de sus clases- se quejó Nessie, consultando algo en su móvil.

-Menos mal que es viernes- suspiró Bella, rebuscando algo en su taquilla; por el rabillo del ojo vio a Edward revolver la suya. Esa camiseta negra le quedaba como un guante, resaltando su musculoso pecho, y resaltaba su piel pálida y el color de su pelo.

-¿Mañana vamos a Port Ángeles?- ofreció Alice -podemos dar un paseo por las tiendas y comer por allí- propuso.

-Tengo turno de mañana en el trabajo- se quejó Nessie; la pelirroja trabajaba en el café de Lori, la cafetería más concurrida de Forks, ubicada en pleno centro.

-¿Tú también trabajas, Bella?- inquirió Alice.

-Este fin de semana libro- le explicó; el salario en la tienda de deportes de los Newton no era mucho, pero al menos, le daban dos fines de semana libres al mes, y sacaba para sus gastos.

-No puedo creer que el verano haya pasado tan rápido- suspiró la pelirroja, apoyándose en la pared -espero que este curso pase algo emocionante.

-Acabamos de empezar el curso hace apenas dos semanas- le recordó Bella -pronto empiezas a quejarte- Alice rió, divertida por la observación, pero el timbre resonó en el pasillo, e hizo que toda la marea estudiantil acelerara el paso, para dirigirse a sus respectivas aulas.


	2. Aquella noche

**Hooola mis chicas!**

**Aquí estoy, aunque con unas pocas horas de retraso... ya podéis perdonar. **

**No puedo dejar de daros las gracias, por la fabulosa acogida a mi última locura jejejeje... sé que hay muchos interrogantes en el aire; paciencia, todo se irá sabiendo poco a poco.**

**Este capítulo es un pelín corto, por así decirlo. Es, por llamarlo de alguna manera, una continuación de la presentación de los personajes, y también la presentación de la trama principal. Según leáis, me entenderéis. Los próximos ya serán mas largos.**

**Espero que os guste... nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la estimada señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Personajes que no pertenecen a la saga, cosecha propia. Expecto Forks, lugares y localizaciones reales.**

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Aquella noche_

-¿Estás seguro de que nos dejarán entrar?- preguntó por novena vez Paul a Embry -no pienso conducir dos horas hasta Seattle para que luego no nos permitan entrar.

-Vamos, tío- rodó los ojos su amigo -es una discoteca nueva, y además, tengo un amigo que trabaja allí.

-Además, todavía no hemos empezado la temporada de partidos- añadió Emmett.

-No estoy seguro de que al entrenador Clapp le haga mucha gracia- acotó Jasper; los cuatro estaban reunidos en el baño de los chicos, haciendo planes para el fin de semana.

-Los entrenamientos no empiezan hasta la semana que viene; dudo mucho que se entere- siguió hablando Embry.

-Seguro que a Rosie le apetece ir; siempre se apunta a todo- Emmett se frotó las manos -a todo esto... ¿qué hora es?

-Mierda- siseó Paul, mirando su reloj -¡son las nueve y cinco!- bramó, colgándose la mochila al hombro. El resto voló por el cubículo, recopilando sus libros y carpetas, para salir disparados. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, ya que todo el mundo había entrado en las aulas.

-¿Seguro que ha sonado el timbre?- preguntó Embry, con el ceño fruncido.

-Dudo mucho que se haya estropeado- siseó sarcástico Jasper; él y Embry volaron hacía el laboratorio de biología, mientras que Paul y Emmett aceleraron el paso hacía el aula de matemáticas.

Emmett tragó saliva antes de llamar a la puerta; una voz conocida les dio permiso para entrar, y se quedaron cabizbajos enfrente de toda la clase, mientras que la profesora acababa de anotar una fórmula en la pizarra.

-¿Y bien?- les reclamó esta, una vez fijó sus ojos azules en los dos alumnos.

-Hum... nos hemos entretenido...- empezó a excusarse Paul

-¡Con el entrenador Clapp!- terminó la frase Emmett, sonriendo satisfecho, y de manera inocente.

-Así que con el entrenador Clapp...- murmuró la mujer, cruzándose de brazos -que casualidad que hoy no entra a trabajar hasta las once- la clase estalló en risas ahogadas, a la vez que los interpelados se removían incómodos -estáis castigados a la hora del almuerzo, trabajo voluntario- recalcó la palabra -en la biblioteca.

-Pero mamá...- empezó a quejarse Emmett, ante ya las risas nada disimuladas de sus compañeros; Paul, a su lado, esbozaba una mueca de fastidio, a la vez que Margaret Brandon los miraba con una ceja arqueada.

-Aquí soy la señora Brandon- le recordó a su hijo, seria -ya me habéis oído- bajó su vista al libro, señal de que la discusión había finalizado.

Paul y Emmett se dirigieron a los asientos que solían ocupar, en la última fila; mientras sacaban los libros y bolígrafos.

-No le veo ninguna ventaja a eso de que tu madre sea nuestra profesora- cuchicheó Paul en voz baja a su amigo, cuando esta les dio la espalda, para volver a escribir algo en la pizarra -en dos semanas que llevamos de clase, ya nos ha castigado más que todo el curso pasado.

-Ha sido un despiste- se encogió de hombros este.

-Muy bien, chicos- la voz de Margaret hizo que cortaran la conversación -la semana pasada empezamos con los logaritmos, y creo recordar que os mandé unos ejercicios- vio como sus alumnos asentían levemente con la cabeza -vamos a ver si habéis memorizado las fórmulas- señaló al ejercicio que había escrito detrás de ella -Cullen, a la pizarra- ordenó.

Los ojos verdes de Edward rodaron, pero no le quedó otro remedio que hacer lo que su profesora le ordenaba. De camino al frente de la clase, vio a Laurent riéndose, y no pudo evitar imitar su gesto.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- interrogó Margaret Brandon, fulminando a Edward con la mirada.

-Nada- se encogió de hombros el cobrizo, llegando a la pizarra.

-Espero que esa alegría sea por que has hecho los ejercicios- se cruzó de brazos.

-No he tenido tiempo- soltó tan tranquilo.

-Oh, oh...- meneó la cabeza Emmett.

-¿Y qué le ha mantenido tan ocupado para no hacer sus tareas, señor Cullen?- interpeló, enfadada -¿ha estado usted enfermo, o algo así?

-Si estar colocado y borracho todos los días se considera enfermedad...- el comentario de Paul llegó a oídos de la profesora y de Edward, que lo taladró con la mirada.

-Es suficiente, señor Swan- le previno seria, para después volverse a su alumno -¿puede al menos resolver el ejercicio propuesto?- suspiró cansada. Edward tomó la tiza, y para sorpresa de todos y de Margaret Brandon, lo resolvió sin problemas.

-Por esta vez se ha librado, señor Cullen- asintió seria, ya que el resultado era correcto -pero para el lunes, quiero los ejercicios que mandé encima de la mesa, y eso va para todos; incluidas las páginas dieciocho, diecinueve y veinte- miró a sus alumnos, que se quejaron de manera poco disimulada.

-Gracias, Edward- siseó Emmett, cuando este volvía a su pupitre.

-Que te jodan- le devolvió la respuesta, tomando asiento de nuevo. Paul le fulminaba con la mirada, y aunque Edward se la sostuvo, enseguida su mente voló hacia otros asuntos, dando el encontronazo por terminado.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Seguro que esa es una buena manera de avivar el fuego?- interrogó Alice a su hermano, que con un trozo de cartón abanicaba las brasas de la barbacoa, intentando que se avivaran.

-¿Para esto te apuntaron a los Boys Scouts de pequeño?- todos rieron ante la broma de Paul; junto con ellos, los gemelos Hale, Jacob y Nessie, Bella y Seth, rodeaban la carne preparada y la inmensa barbacoa del jardín de los Brandon.

-Dejad trabajar al chef- replicó el aludido, ofendido, y siguiendo con su tarea.

-Tengo serias dudas acerca de si cenaremos hoy o no- siseó Bella, antes de que ella y las chicas se sentaran en torno a la mesa, dejando a los chicos.

Por fin había llegado el viernes, y todos los chicos estaban exultantes por el fin de semana que tenían delante de ellos. En otra de las mesas, sus padres conversaban animadamente y reían, excepto Carlisle, que no se había podido librar de la guardia esa noche.

-¿Qué planes tenéis para mañana?- les preguntó Rose -nosotros queremos ir a la discoteca nueva que habían abierto en Seattle- bajó la voz, para que sus padres no se enteraran.

-No creo que nos dejen entrar- musitó Nessie, con fastidio -Jake me lo ha dicho a la hora de la comida.

-Es verdad- Rose rara vez se acordaban de que ellas todavía eran menores.

-Paso de salir con mi hermano de fiesta, no me dejaría ni respirar- musitó sarcástica Bella.

-¿Crees que Paul se enteraría de que estás ahí?- le preguntó Rose -siempre está muy ocupado con todas las chicas que le rodean.

-Es todo un Don Juan- habló Jake, que se acercó a ellas y tomó asiento al lado de su novia -recuerda que mi hermano nos ha invitado a cenar- Sam, de veinticinco años, era su hermano mayor, y vivía en Port Ángeles junto a Emily, con la que contrajo matrimonio el pasado junio. El mayor de los Black regentaba uno de los cinco talleres mecánicos que el padre de ambos tenía por la zona.

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado- admitió Nessie.

-¿Va a ir tu hermano?- la pregunta de Alice iba dirigida a Rosalie, que sonrió. Sabía que esta estaba loca por Jasper.

-No sé si su querida novia querrá ir- esbozó una mueca burlona a la mención de María, con la que no se llevaba nada bien. Aunque la joven vivía en Forks, asistía a un colegio privado en Port Ángeles, de modo que no la veía mucho.

-¿Edward no viene?- preguntó ahora Bella a Nessie.

-Se ha vuelto a meter en líos, así que está en casa, castigado- le contó.

-Y ha tenido un encontronazo con tu hermano, en clase de matemáticas- habló ahora Jake -me lo ha contado Embry en el comedor.

-No me sorprende- musitó la castaña, negando con la cabeza -¿por eso Emmett y él estaban castigados a la hora del almuerzo?

-No ha sido por eso- negó Jasper, que se acercó también la grupo -Paul y él han llegado tarde a clase- todos estallaron en risas.

-Solo a tu hermano se le ocurre llegar tarde a la clase que imparte su propia madre- Jake se moría de la risa.

-Genio y figura- añadió Nessie, ante las caras de fastidio de Alice y Rose.

-Las hamburguesas están en marcha- Seth tomó asiento al lado de su hermana, que lo atrajo hacia su lado, rodeando uno de sus brazos.

En la otra mesa, los padres de todos ellos charlaban de manera animada, mientras que Richard Brandon entraba y salía de la casa, cargando las bebidas.

-¿Cómo le va a Leah en Chicago?- preguntó Renée a Annie Call, madre de Embry y de la aludida.

-Está encantada- respondió, ante la sonrisa de Embry padre -siempre quiso estudiar Derecho en esa universidad.

-Cuando se gradúe, ya sabe donde tiene trabajo- habló ahora Kevin Hale; él y su esposa eran propietarios del único despacho de abogados de Forks.

-Lo sabe- rió su madre.

-Y creo que en el futuro, Alice se unirá a nuestra empresa- habló ahora a Esme, mirando a Renée.

-Está enamorada de vuestro negocio- tomó la palabra Margaret, aludiendo a la empresa de organización de bodas y eventos, de la que tanto Esme como Renée eran propietarias -le encantan todas esas cosas; no creo que ni ella ni Emmett se decantan por seguir mis pasos en la enseñanza

-Ni los míos- habló ahora su marido; Richard era médico, y trabajaba en las unidad de Urgencias del hospital de Forks, junto con Carlisle.

-Pues Paul sí que va continuar la tradición familiar- relató Charlie, abriendo una lata de cerveza.

-¿Sigue con la idea de ingresar en la academia de policía cuando acabe el instituto?- Louise Hale miró a su amiga Renée.

-Eso dice- asintió ella -aunque a mi no me hace nada de gracia- miró a su marido con preocupación; este intentó animarla con una pequeña sonrisa, pero entendía a la perfección la preocupación de su esposa. Era un trabajo muy peligroso, y él mismo sabía que su familia no estaba tranquila hasta que no volvía todas las noches a su casa, sano y salvo.

-Mi hijo también lo está pensado- tomó ahora la palabra Embry padre; él y Charlie eran compañeros de comisaría -creo que lo tienen planeado desde pequeños.

-¿Y Edward, qué quiere hacer?- se metió en la conversación Billy Black, acercándose en su silla de ruedas.

-Está tan rebelde- Esme negó con la cabeza, con expresión triste -no sé que va a ser de él; Carlisle y yo ya no sabemos qué hacer.

-Es un buen chico- habló el jefe Swan -será una época rebelde... aunque me dolió en el alma tener que detenerle por conducción temeraria.

-Hiciste lo que debías, no te preocupes- contestó Esme.

-¡Las hamburguesas están en su punto!- el chillido de Emmett sacó a los adultos de su conversación, y todos se dispusieron a cenar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Eddie...- le llamó una melosa Tanya, sentada a horcajadas sobre él, en el asiento trasero del volvo, y poniendo las manos del joven en sus pechos desnudos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó este, con una sonrisa lánguida; la marihuana que la pareja había fumado, junto con la botella de vodka casi vacía, hacían que estuviesen en un letargo plácido y agradable -sino me dices lo que quieres...- se encogió de hombros, amasando uno de su pechos y pasando el pulgar por su pezón. Llevaban dos horas follando como locos, y Tanya todavía quería más.

-Podrías llevarme a una cita romántica- sugirió ella, besando su cuello y riendo tontamente. Edward también rió, y enfocó, casi de manera borrosa, la cara de la chica que tenía encima, pero los volvió a cerrar. Piel pálida, aliento cálido y dulce, ojos marrones tan profundos que enamoraban solo con mirarlos... pero de nuevo la voz estridente se coló por sus oídos, y eso hizo que se mordiera la lengua, y que volviera a la realidad.

-Tanya...- negó con la cabeza, con una pequeña risa tonta -sabes que lo pasamos muy bien juntos; pero no quiero una novia.

-¿Sabes que yo podría darte mucho?- volvió a insistir esta, con voz melosa.

-Ya me das demasiado... follas como nadie- soltó mordaz; los ojos marrones de la rubia relampaguearon con furia, antes de bajarse de encima de él y ponerse su jersey y pantalones, sin preocuparse de su ropa interior.

Salió del coche dando un portazo, ante la mueca de indiferencia del cobrizo, que con esfuerzo logró subirse su ropa interior y sus pantalones. Tanya dio un tremendo portazo al salir, para dirigirse al coche que estaba a unos metros, donde su amiga Jane y Laurent estaban sumidos en una sesión de besos.

-¡Jane!- abrió la puerta del coche sin ninguna ceremonia -llévame a casa.

-¿Por qué no te lleva Edward?- rió Laurent divertido, que se olía lo que había pasado en el volvo; siempre era la misma historia. Jane no había despegado la cara de su cuello, besándolo y lamiéndolo.

-Podéis enrollaros otro día- rodó los ojos Tanya -vamos Jane- por fin, la aludida levantó la vista, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-No me apetece escuchar tus lamentos toda la noche- siseó fastidiada, para después mirar su reloj -son casi las dos, mis padres van a matarme- hizo un pequeño puchero de pena, haciendo reír a Laurent.

-Llevátela- le dijo, besando levemente sus labios fruncidos; ellos apenas habían tomado una copa, así que Jane estaba bastante lúcida para conducir -está demasiado colocada.

Después de una breve despedida, Jane y Tanya se alejaron hasta el coche de la primera; Edward, que se había acercado a su amigo, apoyándose ambos en el capó, miraron el vehículo rojo alejarse.

-¡Adiós, Tanya!- se despidió Edward, entre risas; esta simplemente le sacó el dedo por la ventanilla del copiloto, haciendo que los jóvenes se carcajearan aún más.

-Tío, no sé que le das- negó Laurent con la cabeza, divertido -bueno, me lo imagino- rodó los ojos, ante la mueca de este.

-Sabe lo que hay- se encogió de hombros.

-Se te va a caer la polla a trozos, de tanto polvo- meditó el moreno, riendo ante la situación.

-A quien se le va a caer es a James- contradijo Edward -me imagino que está en casa de...- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Los padres de Victoria no estaban este fin de semana- le explicó Laurent; era raro que el rubio no acudiera a su cita de todos los viernes. Se reunían en un paraje al lado de los acantilados de La Push, a las afueras del pueblo, para beber y pasarlo bien.

-Eso es un buen motivo- rió Edward -bueno tío... yo también me voy- le palmeó el hombro -se supone que estoy castigado- le recordó.

-¿Cómo has conseguido burlar a tu padre?- inquirió muy interesado, a la vez que le acompañaba a su coche; vio que su amigo se tambaleaba peligrosamente.

-Está de guardia, y mi madre y mi hermana están en una cena en casa de los Brandon, o alguna chorrada así- le contó -eso se suele alargar- trastabilló, y por poco se cae al suelo, cosa que le hizo reír tontamente.

-¿Cuántos canutos te has fumado, tío?- Laurent le ayudó a levantarse, y a ponerse recto -¿cuántos dedos hay?- alargó su brazo hacia la cara de Edward.

-Tres, idiota- siseó -¿lo ves?, estoy bien.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve a casa?- insistió su amigo.

-Si mi padre no ve el coche, me mata- desechó la oferta.

-¿Quedamos mañana?- le preguntó Laurent, mientras este se metía en el coche y arrancaba.

-Si puedo escaparme, te llamo- se despidió Edward, avanzando lentamente y sacando el brazo por la ventanilla.

Vio por el retrovisor como Laurent montaba en su coche, y tomaba la dirección contraria a la suya, ya que vivía en la otra punta del pueblo. Poco a poco, los ojos de Edward enfocaban con más dificultad, debido a todas las sustancias consumidas y al cansancio acumulado del día.

Pensó en cerrarlos un momento, pero se obligó a mantenerse despierto, abriendo las ventanillas y poniendo música a todo volumen. Atravesó a baja velocidad el centro del pueblo, pero una vez pasó, aceleró un poco la velocidad, tomando la principal; no veía la hora de llegar a su casa, y meterse en la cama, y taparse hasta las orejas...

Abrió los ojos repentinamente, se había quedado dormido apenas unos segundos, pero su corazón se desbocó al darse cuenta de que se había salido de la carretera.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó, dando un brusco volantazo, intentando volver a la cazada; pero era demasiado tarde, y no pudo evitar que se saliera en una de las curvas que conectaba la carretera principal con el desvío hacía su barrio.

Al frenar de manera brusca, el coche dio varias vueltas de campana, golpeando todos y cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo; sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza, pero lo único que acertó a enfocar por última vez fue el inmenso tronco del árbol empotrándose contra el capó y la luna delantera... y contra él mismo.

Un chasquido espeluznante resonó en el ambiente, y un dolor horrible, como nunca había sufrido, recorrió su espalda, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme de nuevo en otra de mis locuras; a las lectoras silenciosas, que ponéis la historia en alertas y favoritos; a las que contribuis con vuestras teorías y opiniones... **

**Juliana IMC; **Aliena Cullen; **Miluxkitas08; **Ludgardita; **Cherryland; **Luzdeluna2012; **SaraMCullen; **SabiaAtenea; **NereCullen73; **Mentxu Masen Cullen; **Cintia Black; **Sofy Vicky; **Colyflawer; **87kris-cullen; **Yeray; **Bellaliz; **Keimasen86; **Ericastelo; **Sheila Marie Cullen; **San; **Jupy; **JSGN; **Jazu; **Kimjim; **Caro508; **Cath Robsteniana; **Soemarie Grey; **RAKL Gt; **Franiii-p; **Patymdn; **Ela fordyce; **Anamart05; **Ligia Rodríguez; **EdwardKaname; **Audreybaldacci; **Madaswan; **Angie Masen; **Beluchiss; **Chusrobissocute; **Antomirok; **Diana Prenze; **Bea in the Sky; **V; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **BellaCullenPR; **Andre-R; **Jeinmy; **Esme Mary Cullen; **Maya Masen Cullen; **Marttha Cullen Dollanganger; **Wen liss; **Dreams Hunter; **Lolitaswancullen; **Reneesme1510; **Marianixcr; **ChicaDeCullen; **Masilobe; **Saraes; **Caniqui; **FresCullen; **L... **

**Mis reques, mis chicas rock y del FB... os quiero. Vosotras sois las causantes de todas estas ideas locas... gracias por todo.**

**Cris, Sara... os adoro.**

**Un beso enorme, y nos vemos la próxima semana ;)**


	3. La llamada

**Hoola mis chicas hermosas!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con esta historia, a ver si retomo un poco el hilo de las actus. Ahora es cuando empieza el asunto... y aunque muchas vais a mandarme a la hoguera por lo que sigue a continuación... simplemente deciros que la historia, desde un principio, fue planteada de esta manera.**

**Espero que os guste... aunque advierto que es un capítulo muy triste :(**

**Nos leemos abajo... **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la estimada señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Personajes que no pertenecen a la saga, cosecha propia. Expecto Forks, lugares y localizaciones reales.**

* * *

_Capítulo 2: La llamada_

-Charlie... está sonando tu teléfono móvil- murmuró Renée, encendiendo la lámpara de la mesilla y zarandeando a su marido por el hombro.

-Hum...- fue toda la respuesta de su esposo, frotándose la cara con una mano y buscando a tientas su teléfono con la otra. Su esposa se dio la vuelta, tapándose de nuevo con las sábanas y cerrando los ojos.

-Jefe Swan al habla- bostezó, a la vez que se incorporaba y se apoyaba en el cabecero de la cama.

-Lamento despertarle jefe; pero nos han dado aviso de un accidente de tráfico, y es bastante grave- la voz de Josh, su ayudante, hizo que se despertara totalmente.

-¿Sabemos qué ha ocurrido?, ¿hay varios vehículos implicados?

-Solo hay un automóvil en el lugar de los hechos; ya hemos llegado al escenario dos patrullas y la ambulancia; también acaban de llegar los bomberos, no hay forma de sacar al piloto- de fondo, Charlie escuchaba perfectamente el ruido de personas dando órdenes y ecos de sirenas.

-¿Dónde ha ocurrido?- saltó de la cama en un santiamén, dirigiéndose a la silla donde estaba doblado su uniforme.

-En la curva del desvío de Crodick Hill- este frunció el ceño, ya que era el desvío hacia su zona residencial, a unos cinco kilómetros de su casa.

-Estaré allí en pocos minutos- cortó la comunicación, vistiéndose tan rápido como podía.

Después de la barbacoa en casa de los Brandon, hacía apenas una hora y media que se había metido a la cama, y esperaba poder disfrutar de un largo y placentero fin de semana de descanso... pero por lo visto, no iba a ser posible.

-¿Pasa algo?- con todo el jaleo, Renée se había despertado, quedando sentada en la cama.

-Un accidente de tráfico en el desvío hacia nuestro barrio- le explicó.

-¿Es grave?- inquirió, preocupada.

-Por lo que me ha dicho Josh, parece que así es- entró un momento al cuarto de baño, para lavarse con agua fría y despertarse por completo.

-¿Quieres que te prepare un café rápido?- le ofreció su esposa, desde la habitación.

-No, tranquila- le agradeció cuando salió, abriendo el armario y tomando su revólver reglamentario -no me esperes levantada- se acercó a ella, dejando un beso en su mejilla.

-Ten cuidado- se despidió Renée.

-Tranquila; si no he regresado a primera hora de la mañana, te llamaré.

Con sigilo, cerró la puerta del dormitorio y bajó las escaleras con pasos silenciosos, para no despertar a sus hijos. Una vez encontró las llaves de su coche patrulla, cerró la puerta principal de su casa y rápidamente puso rumbo hacia el desvío de Crodick Hill.

La distancia era corta, y casi un kilómetro antes de llegar al lugar del accidente, ya podía escuchar los ecos del jaleo y ver las luces de la sirenas. Cuando llegó allí y se bajó de su coche, Josh ya estaba esperándolo impaciente.

-Ponme al corriente- le instó su superior, dirigiéndose con paso presuroso hacia la zona del accidente; ya podía ver el coche a lo lejos, hecho un amasijo de hierros y empotrado en uno de los inmensos robles que bordeaban ese tramo de la carretera.

-Hemos seguido las huellas que han dejado los neumáticos- efectivamente, había varios oficiales con potentes linternas, revisando el asfalto -el trazado indica cambios bruscos de dirección.

-Lo más seguro es que haya perdido el control, hasta chocar contra el árbol- musitó, rascándose la cabeza -¿sabemos quién es el conductor?- su ayudante negó con la cabeza, a la vez que se acercaban al lugar del siniestro.

-La parte del conductor está realmente dañada, apenas se ve nada, y estamos esperando a que los bomberos corten la chapa y poder sacarlo; hay un paramédico que ha conseguido hacerse un hueco y poder comprobar sus constantes vitales- el jefe escuchaba con atención la explicaciones de Josh; el lugar estaba profusamente iluminado, debido a los potentes focos del equipo de bomberos -ahí está el hombre que dio el aviso- señaló a un hombre de unos cincuenta años, parado al lado de lo que parecía ser su furgoneta de reparto.

Charlie Swan se acercó al hombre bajito y gordo, que inquieto miraba hacia el lugar del accidente; al jefe no le sonaba su cara, de modo que dedujo que era un repartidor que estaba de paso por allí, y que no vivía en Forks. Después de presentarse y de pedirle su documentación, el testigo comenzó su relato, a la vez que Josh tomaba notas de manera frenética.

-No vi lo que ocurrió- relató el buen hombre -a eso de las dos y media pasaba por la IP-103, dirección Seattle- señaló con la cabeza la carretera principal, a escasos metros de donde se encontraban -y entonces vi el coche estrellado contra el árbol- Charlie asentía con la cabeza -inmediatamente paré y me acerqué al coche, para comprobar si alguno de los ocupantes podía oírme; solo había un ocupante... pero al ver como estaba el coche, decidí no tocar nada, y avisé a la policía y a los servicios médicos.

-Ha hecho bien- afirmó el jefe con la cabeza -¿pudo ver algo más?

-Nada más- se encogió de hombros el buen hombre -tan solo que es un coche gris- este arrugó el ceño.

-¿Un coche gris?- sus ojos enfocaron a Josh, que parece ser que desconocía ese dato; su subordinado tragó saliva, a la vez que bajaba de nuevo su vista al cuadernillo que portaba.

-Así es- confirmó -y el conductor parece un muchacho joven, aunque con todas las heridas que tenía en el rostro y la oscuridad no puedo confirmarlo.

Coche gris... un chico joven... la cara del jefe Swan palideció por segundos; conocía perfectamente todos y cada uno de los vehículos de Forks, debido a sus casi veinte años en el puesto... y solo conocía a un joven que tuviera un vehículo plateado.

-Mierda- dejó al testigo y su ayudante allí plantados, para darse la media vuelta y echar a correr hacia el amasijo de hierros -no puede ser, no puede ser...- susurraba, desesperado. Saltó el cordón de seguridad que habían instalado los bomberos, que intentaban cortar la chapa del techo del automóvil.

Al instante reconoció el color y la forma del coche, aunque estuviera destrozado; sus mayores temores se hicieron realidad, y raudo se encaminó hacia la parte delantera, aunque fue interceptado por uno de los bomberos.

-No puede pasar.

-¡Le conozco!- chilló, frenético -¡conozco al chico!- con esas simples palabras, le dejaron acercarse; la imagen de Edward, con la cara hinchada y llena de sangre, siempre permanecería en su retina... y sus piernas, atrapadas entre los hierros -¡Edward!

-¿Puede identificar a la víctima?- le habló un paramédico, acercándose a él con los guantes llenos de sangre. Josh se había reunido con él, también muy asustado y nervioso.

-Es Edward Cullen, dieciocho años- habló, casi de manera histérica -¿está vivo?- era lo único que podía pensar en esos instantes.

-El pulso es muy débil- Charlie respiró aliviado -todavía no podemos evaluar los daños, para eso tienen que sacarlo; está inconsciente.

Los minutos se hicieron eternos mientras conseguían sacar al hijo de su amigo de entre los restos del coche. Aunque era un hombre con un carácter fuerte y firme, cultivado por todo lo que había visto y vivido en ese puesto de trabajo, sus ojos picaban por las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.

Por fin, y con mucha precaución, bomberos y sanitarios consiguieron sacar el cuerpo inerte de Edward; posándolo en el suelo. Rápidamente los paramédicos inmovilizaron su cuello con un collarín, y empezaron a revisarlo. Charlie se arrodilló a su lado, mirando horrorizado el trozo de hierro que estaba clavado en la parte baja de su abdomen.

-Inconsciencia, pulso 52 e irregular...- oyó que comentaban los médicos que le atendían.

-Pupilas isocóricas y normorreactivas- exclamó otro.

-Vamos hijo, no me hagas esto...- era la letanía que repetía Charlie una y otra vez.

-Vamos a estabilizarlo y a trasladarlo de manera inmediata- habló el que parecía ser el paramédico jefe -no sabemos lo que ha atravesado ese hierro- señaló el palo medio negruzco que estaba clavado en la piel de Edward.

Charlie no se apartó un segundo de su lado hasta que estuvo dentro de la ambulancia y él la seguía en su patrulla, ya que había delegado en Josh y sus hombres la revisión del vehículo y su posterior retirada. Pensó en su buen amigo Carlisle, que estaba de guardia precisamente esa maldita noche.

-¡Joder!- golpeó el volante, para después apartar una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla; tenía que esperar a que la analítica hablara... pero podía adivinar el estado en el que conducía Edward -¿pero este chico no estaba castigado en su casa?- murmuró, a la vez que no perdía de vista a la ambulancia, que iba por delante.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Nada más aparcar en las inmediaciones de la puerta de urgencias, el jefe Swan saltó de coche, adelántandose a los miembros de la ambulancia. Atravesó como un relámpago las puertas, buscando a Carlisle de manera frenética. Por suerte para él, lo encontró en el mostrador central, parte neurálgica del servicio de urgencias, revisando un historial.

-Charlie- exclamó, esbozando una sonrisa -¿qué haces aquí?- dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a su amigo, y enseguida notó su cara de circunstancias.

-Carlisle... es... es Edward- los ojos verdes del hombre rubio se abrieron al instante, horrorizados.

-¿Mi hijo?- preguntó, extrañado -está castigado en casa, y...- súbitamente, las puertas se abrieron, y la imagen de su hijo en la camilla hizo que casi colapsara -¡Edward!- su grito desgarrado llegó a oídos de todo el personal, que raudo se dirigió al box donde le atenderían.

-Carlisle...- el jefe Swan tenía un nudo en la garganta, y apenas pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, ya que tuvo que salir corriendo detrás de su amigo, que frenético se adentró en el box.

Sus ojos escaneraon el cuerpo ensangrentado de su hijo mayor; su cara hinchada y amoratada, el collarín que protegía su cuello, el brazo izquierdo que estaba doblado de forma nada saludable... y el enorme hierro que atravesaba su abdomen bajo.

-¡Hijo!- bruscamente apartó a una de las enfermeras, levantando con manos temblorosas sus párpados; revisó sus magulladuras, llamándole una y otra vez -hijo mío, por favor...- susurraba, desesperado. Sabía que no le podía escuchar, pero en esos momentos no estaba actuando como un facultativo, sino como un padre desesperado.

-Pulso cincuenta y dos, tensión ciento treinta y ocho, ochenta- terminó de decir una enfermera -la sistólica baja- exclamó; Carlisle levantó la vista, mirando el monitor; de ciento treinta ocho había bajado a ciento treinta y tres; iba a ordenar que le inyectaran algo, pero unas manos firmes se anclaron en sus hombros, apartándole de la mesa.

-Sal de aquí, Carlisle- la voz firme del jefe de urgencias, el doctor Gerandy, se coló en sus oídos.

-Déjame quedarme, por favor...- le imploró, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y la voz temblorosa -es mi hijo... por favor.

-Precisamente por eso, sabes que no puedo dejar que estés aquí- Robert Gerandy también era padre, y comprendía a la perfección su ansiedad y dolor -te prometo que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano.

Derrotado y hundido, Carlisle se reunió con Charlie, que desde fuera del box había presenciado la escena; posó una mano en el hombro de su amigo, queriéndole transmitir todo su apoyo y ánimo. Pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el cuerpo de su hijo, pálido y malherido en esa mesa; permaneció en silencio un largo minuto, con ambas manos apoyadas en el cristal, hasta que fue capaz de pronunciar algo coherente.

-¿Cómo ha pasado esto?- musitó, cabizbajo.

-Cuando Josh me avisó, el testigo ya había encontrado el coche- tomó aire, intentando suavizar el impacto -ha sido en la curva del desvío hacia nuestro barrio.

-Estaba castigado... ¿por qué?- Carlisle Cullen seguía en estado de shock.

-Al parecer, perdió el control de coche, y...- de nuevo, el jefe Swan tomó aire -chocó frontalmente con uno de los árboles- el rubio doctor cerró los ojos, intentado asimilar la pesadilla que estaba viviendo -iba solo en el coche, y no hay otro vehículo implicado.

-Ordenaré que le hagan un análisis de tóxicos- susurró, cerrando los ojos; todos esos meses anteriores su hijo mayor estaba jugando con fuego; le dolía en el alma, pero como médico, era lo que debía hacer.

-Por eso no te preocupes ahora; sabes que lo están haciendo ahora- habló suavemente su amigo -no hay más víctimas implicadas, y...

-¿Crees que no sé lo que te imaginas?- levantó el tono de voz, perdiendo los nervios.

-Eso no tiene relevancia alguna, y no pienso acusarle de conducción temeraria ni nada de eso- rebatió este -como te he dicho, no hay otro coche involucrado, ni más heridos ni víctimas; bastante tiene ya- las duras palabras hicieron que Carlisle se echara a llorar.

-Perdona- consiguió decir, intentando tomar aire -¿cómo se lo voy a decir a Esme...?- dejó la frase inconclusa, mirando a su amigo con pavor.

-Esme y Nessie se fue a casa antes que nosotros, y yo ya estaba en la cama cuando he recibido el aviso- le tranquilizó -no se ha enterado en mitad de la cena- le explicó, adivinando sus temores -¿quieres que la llame?

-Espera unos minutos, a ver que dicen- sus ojos de nuevo enfocaron a su hijo, al que seguían atendiendo. La herida del abdomen tenía muy mala pinta, pero que no le hubieran quitado el collarín le asustaba todavía más.

Habían rasgado la camisa y los vaqueros que llevaba puestos, dejando a la vista su cuerpo magullado. La imagen era tan dantesca que tuvo que cerrar los ojos... no podía soportarlo. Por fin, el doctor Gerandy salió del box, quitándose los guantes, llenos de sangre.

-Hay que operar inmediatamente; el hierro ha atravesado el colon descendente- Carlisle se llevó las manos a la cabeza -hay riesgo de hemorragia masiva interna; también tiene una fractura abierta en el codo izquierdo- Charlie agarraba a su amigo, que palidecía por momentos -ya he avisado a trauma para que lo revisen en el quirófano, una vez extraigamos el hierro y cautericemos la hemorragia.

-¿Y su cuello?- musitó, mirando fijamente a su jefe, ya que le habían hecho una placa de rayos allí mismo, con el equipo portátil -sé que algo pasa, todavía lleva el collarín.

-Lo primero es ocuparnos de sacar ese hierro, y después nos ocuparemos de eso- Robert Gerandy tomó aire; Carlisle era uno de sus mejores médicos, y no le podía engañar -debemos revisar su columna, lo sé... pero ahora mismo, la laparotomía es lo primordial- Charlie asintió, con la cabeza -sabes tan bien como yo que si no le sacamos ese hierro inmediatamente, no sobrevivirá.

Después de que Carlisle, con las manos temblorosas, firmara el consentimiento, siempre acompañado por su buen amigo, subió en el ascensor, acompañando la camilla que transportaba a su hijo. Después de que su jefe intentara tranquilizarle de nuevo, se adentró con paso rápido en el quirófano, cerrando las puertas tras de si.

-¿Quieres que llame a Esme?- le ofreció Charlie, que había tomado asiento a su lado. Sin levantar la vista del suelo, asintió levemente con la cabeza. El jefe Swan tragó saliva, a la vez que se alejaba y sacaba su teléfono móvil. El doctor Cullen no prestó atención a la conversación, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, llamando su atención; su amigo le tendía el teléfono.

-Esme...- susurró, antes de romper en un llanto desconsolado.

-¡¿Qué le pasa a mi hijo?!- prácticamente chilló, histérica.

-Ahora mismo está en quirófano, Esme- consiguió hablar -el accidente ha sido considerable, y...- su esposa interrumpió las explicaciones.

-Cuando llegué a casa la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada- decía, entre hipidos angustiosos -no entré, pensé que estaba durmiendo... es culpa mía... es mi culpa...

-No es tu culpa, cariño- intentó consolarla su marido.

-Nessie está aquí- le dijo, y efectivamente, pudo escuchar el llanto de su hija -vamos ahora mismo- Esme colgó el teléfono, pero todavía permaneció con el aparato en la oreja unos segundos, hasta que Charlie se lo quitó con cuidado.

Incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, simplemente pemaneció sentado, esperando noticias de su hijo. Charlie le obligó a beberse un café que le había traido, pero apenas pudo darle un par de sorbos. Media hora después, una aterrorizada Esme corría hacia él, acompañada por Nessie y Jacob.

-¡Carlisle!- se abrazó a su marido -¿dónde está mi hijo?

-Todavía está en el quirófano- levantó los ojos, enfocando a su pequeña, que se abrazaba a su novio -un hierro le atravesó el abdomen, provocándole una hemorragia abdominal.

-¡Nooo!- sollozaba Esme, con la cara escondida en su pecho -dime que se va a poner bien... ¡dime que se va a poner bien!- gritó, con un puño golpeaba su pecho, cayendo en un llanto histérico de nuevo; su marido, impotente a causa del shock y la situación, no podía hacer otra cosa que intentar que a Esme no le fallaran las piernas y cayera redonda al suelo.

Nessie ayudó a su madre a tomar asiento, y las dos se abrazaron, esperando ansiosas noticias de Edward. Carlisle permanecía en silencio, mientras que Jake y Charlie, un poco apartados, comentaban lo sucedido.

-¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto?- se preguntaba una y otra vez Jacob, todavía sin poder procesar los hechos de forma coherente; por muy peleados que estuvieran, era uno de sus mejores amigos.

-No lo sé, hijo- negaba el jefe Swan, abatido -hasta que no despierte y le podamos preguntar, no lo sabremos.

-¿Crees que iba...?- Jake tragó saliva al preguntar -ya sabes...- dejó la frase inconclusa, pero este le entendió a la primera.

-Me gustaría pensar que no es así... pero...- tampoco Charlie podía hacerse a la idea -por lo que me ha dicho Carlisle, se supone que estaba castigado.

-Un día de esta semana llegó borracho a casa, a las tres de la mañana- le contó -al día siguiente había clases- le relató el chico -Nessie me lo dijo.

-¿Qué diantres le pasa?- suspiró frustrado el policía -es que no logro entenderlo... ¿qué diablos os pasó, para dejar de hablaros de esa manera?- Paul y Edward eran uña y carne desde la guardía, y dado que su hijo mayor no soltaba prenda, ni Edward ni el resto, nadie sabía lo que había pasado.

-Sólo sé que, de la noche a la mañana, no nos hablaba a ninguno- relató el joven -Emmett y Jazz han intentado hablar con él, incluso yo mismo; pero es inútil. Empezó a juntarse con James y Laurent... y ya no quiso saber nada de nosotros.

-James- siseó Charlie, rodando los ojos; era uno de los rebeldes del pueblo, e incluso tenía cargos por posesión de sustancias ilegales.

-¿Debo llamar a los chicos?- le siguió preguntando el joven; aunque siguieran sin hablarse, esto iba a ser un shock para todos.

-No, espera a que tengamos noticias; no quiero despertar la alarma general- negó Charlie -yo iré dentro de un rato a casa, a cambiarme para luego pasar por comisaría; Renée vendrá a hacerle compañía a Esme, se lo diré ahí; y quiero ser yo el primero en hablar con Richard y Kevin.

Jacob le dio la razón, por lo que dejaron el tema y volvieron a acercarse a la familia Cullen. Nessie se acurrucó contra él, llorando de manera silenciosa, y el joven lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarla y mecerla en silencio.

Una hora después, la más larga de toda la existencia de la familia Cullen, las puertas del quirófano se abrieron; Robert Gerandy se acercó a la familia, quitándose la mascarilla y la bata, para echarlas en el contenedor.

-Robert...- Carlisle se levantó como un resorte, al igual que Esme y el resto, que al segundo le rodearon.

-Ha tenido mucha suerte- Nessie cerró los ojos, respirando aliviada -la perforación del colon no ha llegado a derivar en hemorragia masiva interna; hemos podido detenerla y reconstruír la parte dañada del intestino con sutura interna; no ha necesitado derivación.

-Gracias a dios- Carlisle y Esme se abrazaron, aliviados.

-El doctor Allen, de trauma, ha enderezado la fractura abierta del codo izquierdo, tardará de dos a tres meses en sanar- el médico carraspeó, incómodo -verás Carlisle, hemos realizado análisis de tóxicos- la cara de Esme palideció -sabes que por protocolo hay que hacerlo a todos los conductores heridos por tráfico- alzó las manos, intentando calmar a la familia -la analítica revela alcohol en sangre, y alguna que otra sustancia estupefaciente; ha tenido mucha suerte de ir solo en el coche, y de que no hubiera otro vehículo implicado.

-Joder, Edward...- murmuró Jake entre dientes; a su lado, Charlie resoplaba y negaba con la cabeza. Los temores del doctor Cullen se habían hecho realidad, en forma de cruenta y trágica pesadilla.

-¿Podemos verle?- suplicó Esme, con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-No va a ser posible- Carlisle frunció el ceño, extrañado -ahora van a trasladarle a reanimación unas horas... y si responde bien a la eliminación de la anestesia, antes de pasarle a planta... queremos hacerle un TAC- Esme miró a su marido, esperando una explicación. Los ojos verdes del rubio doctor se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Qué ocurre, papá?- preguntó Nessie, poniéndose muy nerviosa.

-Todavía es pronto para afirmarlo, y hay que realizar un estudio exhaustivo... pero la placa que sacamos en urgencias revela lesión medular.

-Joder...- Jake se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. A su lado, Charlie se quedó sin habla.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso, Carlisle?- le reclamó Esme, pero los ojos devastados de su esposo hicieron que entendiese al instante...-no... ¡no!- gritó contra su pecho -¡dime que no es cierto!

-Lo siento mucho, Carlisle- Robert estaba consternado; en su vida había tenido que dar una noticia así a ninguno de sus trabajadores.

-¡No puede ser verdad!- el grito desgarrador de Esme hizo que tanto su marido como el jefe Swan tuvieran que agarrarla, impidiendo que cayese al suelo.

-Esme...- intentaba tranquilizarla su marido, también muy nervioso.

-Betty- el doctor Gerandy llamó a una de las enfermeras de quirófano -trae un calmante intravenoso.

-¡Mi hijo... no!- Nessie no pudo resistir la imagen de su madre, tumbada en las sillas de plástico de la sala de espera, hecha un ovillo y llorando.

Lentamente se volvió hacia su novio, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, al igual que ella. No podía procesar que su hermano... no podía.

-Dime que volverá a andar, Jake- le pidió, refugiándose contra él.

-Ness...- por desgracia para el joven, sabía muy bien que significaba ese trágico diagnóstico. Permanecieron en silencio, llorando, sin poder asimilar la situación.

Una vez que consiguieron tranquilizar a Esme, Jake, Charlie y Nessie se quedaron con ella en la sala de descanso de los doctores, mientras Carlisle y Robert seguían hablando de los pormenores de la operación. Cuando sus ojos verdes se posaron en la placa de su hijo, escanéo con rapidez hasta llegar al punto de la lesión.

-La lesión está entre las vértebras T12 y L1- le explicó Robert, señalando dos vértebras en la parte baja de la espalda. El neurocirujano asignado a su caso, la doctora Kate Brown, también se babía reunido con ellos, junto con dos miembros de su equipo.

-¿Qué posibilidades tiene de volver a caminar?- era lo que más le inquietaba -Katie, por favor- le suplicó con la mirada -sin paños calientes.

-Carlisle- tomó aire antes de hablar, ya que también estaba muy shockeada desde que vio el nombre del que iba a ser su paciente -como puedes ver aquí- amplió con sus dedos la pantalla táctil, donde se reflejaba la columna de su hijo -la vértebra torácica L1 tiene un desplazamiento de 4 grados en referencia al eje; la T12 no está desplazada, pero puede haber fragmentos milimétricos de disco vertebral que hayan atravesado la médula; eso no podré saberlo hasta que vea las imágenes del TAC.

-No parece que la sección medular sea completa- tomó ahora la palabra Robert -pero si observas, hay inflamación de la médula entre las vértebras dañadas; eso es lo que nos hace sospechar de la posibilidad de fragmentos sueltos- el terrible diagnóstico se iba confirmando poco a poco, y el desesperado padre tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo considerable por no perder los nervios.

-Pero eso puede estar causado por el desplazamiento de la vértebra, y que la esté comprimiendo- argumentó, agarrándose el puente de la nariz; no podía hacerse a la idea de una paraplejia.

-Por eso quiero hacer el TAC, nos dará una mejor visión- la doctora hizo una pausa -pero sabes de sobra que aunque fije la vertebra desplazada con una operación, el riesgo de que los nervios motores estén dañados son muy altos, bien por las esquirlas sueltas o el tiempo que la médula ha estado comprimida; quiero hacerlo en un plazo máximo de unas dos horas.

-¿Cuándo podrías operarle?- preguntó el doctor Cullen, con un pequeño susurro.

-Primero debe recuperarse de la laparotomía de urgencia- tomó la palabra Robert -si todo va bien, unos diez días.

Carlisle se disculpó un momento, alegando que quería ver como estaba su esposa; pero de camino a la sala de descanso tuvo que apoyarse en la pared y tomar aire... las cosas ya no volverían a ser igual, debido al brusco giro que había tomado la vida de su hijo, y la de la familia entera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Como cada sábado, siempre que libraba en el trabajo, Bella se permitió el lujo de dormir un rato más. A eso de las diez de la mañana bajó bostezando las escaleras de su casa, todavía en pijama. De camino a la cocina oyó el murmullo de la televisión del salón encendida, y al asomarse por la puerta de encontró a sus dos hermanos, con los pies cruzados y apoyados en la mesita baja, el bol de cereales en una mano y mirando el resumen de algo que parecía ser un programa deportivo.

-Belly- saludó su hermano pequeño, sin despegar la vista del aparato. Paul ni se inmutó en decirle nada.

-Buenos días, a los dos- rodó los ojos, antes de adentrarse en la cocina y abrir la nevera. Sacó la jarra de zumo de naranja que había preprado su madre, y justo cuando iba a prepararse una tostada, la puerta trasera que conectaba el jardín con la cocina se abrió. Entraron sus padres, seguidos de Richard Brandon y los Hale; arrugó el ceño, ya que Emmett, Alice y los mellizos venían con ellos.

La cara de Charlie Swan era todo un poema, y los ojos de su madre y Louise Hale estaban rojos e hinchados, señal de que habían estado llorando.

-Hola chicas- saludó a Alice y Rose, que se acercaron a ella -¿qué pasa?

-Dicen que nos quieren contar algo- se encogió de hombros la rubia.

-¿Nos hemos metido en un lío?- interrogó Emmett a sus padres -¿qué significa este interrogatorio?

-Bella- habló su madre -¿puedes ir a buscar a Paul, y decirle que venga?

-Claro- asintió, saliendo de nuevo en dirección al salón. Cuando ella y su hermano entraron a la cocina, todos los jóvenes estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, con los mayores cuchicheando, de pie.

-Qué pasa, tíos- Paul chocó su mano con la de Emmett y Paul -¿ocurre algo?

-Ni idea- se encogió de hombros Jasper.

-Papá... ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Alice, que se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-¿A qué viene tanto misterio?; ni que se hubiera muerto alguien- siseó Paul. Justo en ese momento, Charlie se giró hacia su dirección.

-Veréis, chicos...- se rascó la nuca -ayer... Edward sufrió un accidente de coche- el rostro de Bella palideció, a la vez que Alice se llevaba las manos a la boca.

-¿Cómo?- meneó la cabeza un estupefacto Jasper -¿qué ha pasado?

-Estaba castigado, pero se escapó de casa.

-Qué raro- siseó Paul sarcástico, aburrido por la poca novedad del asunto.

-¿Es grave, papa?- preguntó en un susurro Emmett, tragando saliva.

-Por desgracia, sí- Rose y Bella se miraron, asustadas -le han operado de urgencia por riesgo de hemorragia interna en el abdomen, y...- Richard hizo una pequeña pausa -hace escasamente una hora acabamos de hablar con Carlisle... ha sufrido una lesión medular.

-Joder- Jasper se quedó blanco como la cera, al igual que su hermana. Paul permanecía serio, de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué mierda significa eso?- inquirió ahora Emmett, que se había levantado y se paseaba de un lado a otro de la cocina, nervioso.

-El TAC que le han hecho a primera hora de la mañana lo ha confirmado- siguió hablando Richard -su médula está dañada, debido a trozos de vértebra que la han seccionado parcialmente... y no volverá a caminar- Renée, por el rabillo del ojo, vio como los ojos marrones de su hija se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Mierda- una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de Jasper; Alice y Rose estaba sin habla, al igual que Emmett.

-Sé que es un golpe muy duro para vosotros- habló ahora Kevin -por eso hemos querido que lo sepáis antes que nadie.

-Y a partir de ahora, hay que apoyar a Esme y Carlisle, en todo lo que podamos- siguió su esposa Louise -por lo que nos ha dicho el propio Carlisle, Edward puede tardar varios meses en volver a casa... y van a necesitar nuestra ayuda- los chicos asintieron, cabizbajos.

-Mamá está en el hospital, con Esme- habló Richard a sus hijos, Emmett y Alice -voy a llevar a Renée.

-¿Tú no vas, papá?- preguntó Bella, con la voz temblorosa.

-Yo he estado allí hasta las siete de la mañana- Paul y ella abrieron la boca, debido a la sorpresa -Josh me avisó del accidente, y cuando me presenté allí, y descubrí que era él... dejó la frase inconclusa -tengo que ducharme y volver a comisaría, para ver como van las labores de retirada del coche, y redactar el informe.

-¿Podemos ir con vosotros?- suplicó Alice, a su padre -queremos estar con Nessie- Bella asintió enérgica con la cabeza.

-Claro- contestó Renée, sonriendo con tristeza. Las dos subieron como un rayo a la habitación de Bella.

-¿Iba bebido?- preguntó Jasper a su padre.

-Los análisis así lo confirman- afirmó Kevin -espero que a partir de ahora, toméis conciencia de que alcohol y drogas más conducción...- dejó la frase inconclusa, mirándolos con seriedad.

-Nunca cogemos el coche si hemos bebido- protestó Emmett.

-Se lo ha buscado él- los ojos del jefe Swan fulminaron a su hijo, que por fin había hablado.

-Paul- siseó Rosalie, dándole un codazo e instándole a callar -no es el momento.

-Puede que estuviera jugando con fuego- habló Renée -pero... ¿sabes lo duro que ha sido para tu padre, llegar allí y ver la imagen de Edward atrapado en el coche?- Paul desvió la mirada, ante la reprimenda de su madre.

-Podríais haber sido cualquiera de vosotros... podrías haber sido tú- le espetó Charlie a su hijo -va a tener que aprender a lidiar con las consecuencias toda su vida... y va a necesitar mucho apoyo.

-Eso por supuesto- afirmó Emmett, de manera rotunda, a lo que Jasper y Rose asintieron.

-¿Ahora nos necesita?- Charlie empezaba a perder la paciencia con su hijo -conmigo no contéis- se levantó de manera brusca, saliendo de la cocina.

-¡Paul!- le llamó su padre, echando chispas por los ojos, pero Richard le apretó el hombros.

-Déjale; aunque no lo parezca, está muy impresionado por la noticia.

Los mayores dejaron a los chicos un momento en la cocina, mientras que Renée subió a prepararse. Las caras de Emmett y Jasper denotaban dolor y tristeza.

-No puedo creerlo- musitaba Rose, incrédula.

-Joder...¡mierda!- siseó Emmett, pegando con su puño en la pared; la rubia se acercó a su novio; era la primera vez que le veía llorar.

-¿Intentamos hablar con Paul?- sugirió Jasper; ellos irían por la tarde al hospital, para estar con Nessie y Jake.

-Déjale que lo procese- respondió su hermana -tarde o temprano recapacitará.

-Esperemos- suspiró Jasper -esperemos que así sea...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Con el corazón en un puño, Bella, de la mano de Alice, hicieron en completo silencio su camino al hospital. La morena miraba a su amiga, que tenía la mirada perdida mientras observaba el paisaje por la ventanilla del coche, y le daba silenciosos apretones en la mano.

La mente de la castaña apenas podía procesar nada, más que imaginar una y otra vez la imagen de Edward atrapado entre los hierros de su volvo plateado... se le estaba revolviendo el estómago por momentos... ¿estaría despierto?, ¿qué aspecto tendría...?

Una vez llegaron al hospital y subieron a la última planta, donde Edward estaba ingresado en una habitación privada, sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas mientras entraban a la salita adjunta a la cama.

-Tranquila- le dijo Alice, que sabía todo lo que estaba pasando su amiga. Nada más poner un pie en la estancia, Esme se levantó, echándose en los brazos de Renée y llorando desconsolada. Nessie, en cuanto vio a sus amigas, voló a su encuentro.

-Gr... gracias por venir- logró decir, mientras las tres se abrazaban.

-Tranquila Ness- la intentaba consolar Alice, frotando su espalda -todo va a ir bien, estamos contigo- permanecieron así un largo minuto; cuando se soltaron del abrazo, vieron que Margaret y Renée estaban sentadas en el sofá, con Esme entre ellas, intentando darle un poco de consuelo.

Bella giró su vista hacia la cama; no se oía otra cosa que los pitidos monótonos y molestos de las maquinas de los signos vitales. Vio que Richard y Carlisle, pálido y ojeroso después de toda la noche sin dormir, estaban al lado de la cama, hablando en voz baja.

Nessie le apretó una mano, sacando a la castaña de su ensimismamiento y dedicándole una sonrisa de ánimo, para que entrara; Alice y ella vieron como Bella retorcía sus manos de forma nerviosa al empezar a andar hacia allí.

-Edward...- jadeó, llevándose las manos a la boca; estaba tumbado, con su rostro pálido y lleno de cortes, y con el brazo izquierdo enyesado hasta la clavícula; no tenía almohadas que lo incorporasen, y estaba lleno de cables y agujas. Por la forma de la sábanas, que le tapaban de cintura para abajo, se dio cuenta de la posición nada común que tenían sus extremidades inferiores, y del aparatoso vendaje y el drenaje en la parte baja de su estómago.

Jake, que también estaba allí, le hizo una seña para que se acercara, pero en ese momento su cuerpo estaba paralizado. Una lágrima volvió a deslizarse por su mejilla... ¿cómo era posible que su Edward no volviera a caminar?

* * *

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme de nuevo en otra de mis locuras; a las lectoras silenciosas, que ponéis la historia en alertas y favoritos; a las que contribuis con vuestras teorías y opiniones... **

**Juliana IMC; **Aliena Cullen; **Miluxkitas08; **Ludgardita; **Cherryland; **Luzdeluna2012; **SaraMCullen; **SabiaAtenea; **NereCullen73; **Mentxu Masen Cullen; **Cintia Black; **Sofy Vicky; **Colyflawer; **87kris-cullen; **Yeray; **Bellaliz; **Keimasen86; **Ericastelo; **Sheila Marie Cullen; **San; **Jupy; **JSGN; **Jazu; **Kimjim; **Caro508; **Cath Robsteniana; **Soemarie Grey; **RAKL Gt; **Franiii-p; **Patymdn; **Ela fordyce; **Anamart05; **Ligia Rodríguez; **EdwardKaname; **Audreybaldacci; **Madaswan; **Angie Masen; **Beluchiss; **Chusrobissocute; **Antomirok; **Diana Prenze; **Bea in the Sky; **V; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **BellaCullenPR; **Andre-R; **Jeinmy; **Esme Mary Cullen; **Maya Masen Cullen; **Marttha Cullen Dollanganger; **Wen liss; **EmDreams Hunter; **Lolitaswancullen; **Reneesme1510; **Marianixcr; **ChicaDeCullen; **Masilobe; **Saraes; **Caniqui; **FresCullen; **L; **Tina Nela; **Yasmin-cullen; **Akatsuki84; **Denissevel; **Idta; **Una lectora de 40; **Cathaysa; **Shibubi; **Larosaderosas; **Mgcb; **Denisse Pattinson-Cullen; **Fernandalldb; **Rockergirl1661; **Ariiez Cullen-Masen; **Vivis Weasley; **Mariapotter2002; **Milhoja; **Libertad; **Maya Masen Cullen; **Alisaness Cullen; **Isa Robsten; **Cullen Vigo... **

**Mis reques, mis chicas rock y del FB... os quiero. Vosotras sois las causantes de todas estas ideas locas... gracias por todo.**

**Cris, Sara... os adoro.**

**Un beso enorme, y nos vemos la próxima semana ;)**


	4. Abre los ojos

**Hola, hola mis chicas guapas!**

**Ainss... ya estoy aquí; como os dije en la contestación a los reviews, lamento la tardanza, pero me ha sido imposible actualizar antes. **

**Bueno... sé que el capi anterior os dejó muy shockeadas, pero por desgracia, la historia va a ser dura, muy dura. Y aunque Edward despierte al final, y apenas se vea su reacción por todo lo acontecido... el asunto no ha hecho más que empezar. **

**Espero que os guste; nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la estimada señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Personajes que no pertenecen a la saga, cosecha propia. Expecto Forks, lugares y localizaciones reales.**

* * *

_Capítulo 3: Abre los ojos_

Bella jamás había presenciado una imagen tan impactante y a la vez tan espeluznante; ella odiaba los hospitales, ese olor a desinfectante hacía que su estómago sufriera unos molestos espasmos; ni siquiera pudo entrar a despedirse de su abuela materna cuando falleció, hace apenas unos años...

Y ahora su Edward estaba ahí; tumbado en esa cama, pálido, ojeroso, con su rostro hinchado por los golpes... y sin saber cuando podría salir de esa lúgubre cárcel y volver a su hogar.

Jake seguía mirándola, instándola a que se acercara un poco a la cama, cosa que hizo con pequeños y torpes pasos.

-¿Es... es irreversible?- murmuró, en medio de un lastimoso hipido, y enfocando su vista en el novio de su amiga.

-Me temo que sí- contestó Jake, en un imperceptible susurro -si esa esquirla de hueso no hubiera seccionado la médula, tendría posibilidades.

-Per... pero por lo que nos han dicho, no está del todo seccionada- puede que estuviera negando la evidencia, pero la imagen de Edward, tal alto y fuerte, abocado a vivir en una silla de ruedas, se le hacía muy complicada de digerir.

-Pero la ha dañado lo suficiente como para afectar a los nervios motores- siguió explicándole el moreno, en voz baja -tienen que hacerle más pruebas, pero Carlisle y la neurocirujano que lleva su caso no son muy optimistas.

-Dios mío...- exclamó, totalmente horrorizada -¿y las otras lesiones?

-Un hierro le atravesó una parte del intestino, provocándole una hemorragia interna que lograron estabilizar- Bella escuchaba con atención -también le he han operado la fractura del codo; de todo eso se recuperará.

-Es un milagro que esté vivo- se giraron al escuchar la voz de Alice, que se había acercado a ellos.

-Francamente, esas lesiones son lo que menos me preocupa- siguió hablando Jacob, ahora un poco más alto, ya que Carlisle y Richard habían abandonado su posición al otro extremo de la cama, posiblemente, en busca de un poco de café.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- frunció la frente Alice.

-Parece mentira... ¿acaso no conocéis el carácter de Edward?- rodó este los ojos -¿cómo creéis que va a tomar la noticia?

-Va a ser muy complicado- admitió la castaña, con un pequeño suspiro.

-Sino se cierra en banda, será un gran logro- meneó la cabeza Jake, negando pesaroso.

-¿Va a despertar pronto?, ¿cuándo se lo van a decir?- interrogó de nuevo Alice.

-Por lo que he escuchado hablar a Richard y a Carlisle, va a estar sedado unos días- les aclaró -no sé nada más.

Los tres permanecieron callados un buen rato, al lado de la ventana... pero los ojos de Bella se desviaban cada dos por tres hacia la cama, donde Edward dormía, todavía ajeno a la desgracia que, de un plumazo, había cambiado su vida para siempre.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Durante lo que restó del sábado, Bella y Alice permanecieron en el hospital junto a su amiga Nessie; poco había que pudieran hacer o decir, pero a veces, la compañía silenciosa era mejor que todo lo demás.

Renée y Margaret intentaron convencer a Esme para que se fuera a casa a descansar, cosa a la cual se negó, ya que no quería apartarse ni un segundo de su hijo. Finalmente, Carlisle, que llevaba más de cuarenta y ocho despierto, logró convencerla de que los dos debían estar fuertes y descansados, y su mujer aceptó a regañadientes el ofrecimiento de Richard, que se quedó con Edward esa noche.

El domingo Bella no fue al hospital; Renée y el matrimonio Hale fueron los que estuvieron con Esme allí, uniéndose a última hora el jefe Swan. Nessie estaba en casa de Jake, intentando descansar. Aunque por lo menos esa semana no iba a acudir al instituto, apenas había dormido desde el viernes a la noche.

La castaña tenía bastante tarea atrasada, por lo que tuvo que quedarse en casa, y ayudar a su madre con las comidas y la colada. A Renée Swan le esperaban unos meses duros, de intenso trabajo, ya que su socia Esme no iba a poder ocuparse al menos, hasta que Edward se estabilizara.

Estaba preparando la cena, unos simple sandwiches y una ensalada, cuando Seth entró en la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa, enano?- lo saludó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me aburro- le contestó -¿necesitas que te ayude?

-Dudo mucho que Paul vaya a mover el culo- se quejó con una mueca -pon la mesa, por favor.

-Marchando, hermanita- Bella negó divertida con la cabeza, a la vez que veía a su hermano pequeño trastear -¿es cierto que Edward no va a volver a caminar?- la pregunta hizo que el corazón de la joven se encogiera de nuevo -papá y mamá no me cuentan nada; y Paul gruñe cada vez que le preguntan por el tema.

-Por desgracia, así es- le explicó, soltando el pan de molde y mirándole-pero al menos, está vivo; ha tenido mucha suerte.

-No va a volver a jugar a baloncesto... era de los mejores del equipo- suspiró el adolescente. Bella se quedó callada, haciendo un soberano esfuerzo por mantener sus lágrimas a raya.

Ambos hermanos retomaron su tarea, hasta que la voz cabreada de Paul hizo que se giraran hacia la puerta; aparentemente, estaba hablando por teléfono.

-Me importa una mierda, Jasper- siseaba, a la vez que abría el frigorífico y cogía la botella de zumo -no pienso ejercer de hermanita de la caridad e ir a visitar enfermos al hospital- Bella frunció el ceño, y aunque no se giró, seguía atenta la charla -él nos dejó tirados, él se apartó de nosotros... que llame a sus amiguitos; seguro que James y el lameculos de Laurent son una compañía estupenda- sin más preámbulos, cortó la comunicación, y se sentó a la mesa.

-Podrías mover el trasero, y ayudar un poco- le espetó su hermana, soltando la fuente con los sandwiches en medio de la mesa.

-Ya casi habéis acabado- se encogió de hombros; la castaña sopesó si debía preguntar o no acerca de esa llamada, pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por su padre, que justo en ese momento, entraba por la puerta de la cocina.

-Hola, hijos- saludó, con voz cansada.

-¿Cómo sigue, papá?- interrogó Bella con preocupación; a su lado, Seth miraba a su padre, esperando también a que contestara.

-Igual cariño, no hay cambios- le contó, a la vez que se sentaba a la mesa.

-¿Mamá no ha venido contigo?- interrogó ahora su hijo pequeño, tomando asiento a su lado.

-Se ha quedado con Esme, tienen que organizarse en su trabajo; la recogeré a las diez- les dijo. Ambos asintieron, y después de colocar las últimas cosas en la mesa, la cena dio comienzo -¿no piensas ir al hospital?- ahora el jefe Swan se dirigía a su hijo mayor -han estado Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie... y Embry y sus padres han ido al mediodía.

-No tengo nada que hacer allí- se encogió de hombros Paul -me importa una mierda lo que le pase- espetó tan tranquilo.

-Uh oh- suspiró Seth, agachando la cabeza y concentrándose en su plato de comida. Bella fulminó con la mirada a su hermano mayor... ¿cómo podía ser tan cruel?

-Hijo- Charlie se frotó los ojos, intentando contener sus nervios -aunque no lo digas o lo demuestres, sé que la noticia te ha impactado... pero te ruego que evites el tono despectivo, y por supuesto, esos comentarios de mal gusto.

-Él sólito se lo ha buscado- habló -¿o no?

-Es posible- admitió su padre -de los errores se aprende; y lamentablemente, Edward lo ha pagado muy caro- hizo una pequeña pausa -pero no es justo que por eso, le demos la espalda.

-Él nos la dio a nosotros... y ahora el resto se planta en el hospital a besarle los pies... pobrecito Edward- se burló -¿crees que cuándo despierte, nos va a querer allí?

-Eso no lo sabes- contestó ahora Bella -puede que al principio le cueste digerir la noticia, como al resto de las personas en su situación.

-¿Vas a apuntarte al voluntariado?- se burló su hermano -"Ayudemos al lisiado"- escupió.

-¡Basta!- Seth y Bella pegaron un bote ante el grito de su padre -¿cómo puedes tener tanto rencor guardado?- murmuró, mirando muy serio a su hijo mayor – no sé que pasó para que llegarais a este extremo, pero te prohíbo que utilices esa clase de palabras, y más con tono despectivo o de burla; ¿queda claro?- Paul se quedó callado, con sus puños apretados por debajo de la mesa -no te oigo- instó su progenitor.

-Perfectamente- respondió, antes de levantarse y subir las escaleras corriendo.

Los comensales escucharon el tremendo portazo que dio la puerta de su dormitorio. Charlie respiró, intentando contenerse, a la vez que un pequeño gesto instó a sus otros hijos a que acabaran la cena, cosa que hicieron en completo silencio.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El ambiente en el instituto de Forks no era el acostumbrado para un lunes cualquiera a primera hora de la mañana. Como en todo pueblo pequeño, la noticia del accidente había corrido como la pólvora, y los alumnos cuchicheaban y comentaban el suceso por los pasillos y en las aulas.

Alice y Bella habían llegado temprano ese día, y junto con Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie, oyeron mil y una versiones de como se habían dado los hechos, cosa que les hizo rodar los ojos varias veces. Jake permanecía en completo silencio, y con el teléfono móvil en la mano, ya que Nessie estaba en el hospital, por si había novedades.

Cuando Margaret Brandon entró esa misma mañana en la clase que impartía a los del último curso, Paul, Emmett y Jasper fueron testigos de como dio la noticia al resto del aula, aclarándoles también que Edward no regresaría hasta el curso siguiente. Por el rabillo del ojo, Jasper estudió la reacción de James y su séquito. El rubio permaneció impasible, pero vio como Laurent se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, negando en silencio. Jane permanecía cabizbaja al discurso de la señora Brandon y del señor Folley, el jefe de estudios.

-¿Se sabe algo?- Rosalie se sentó en la mesa donde ya estaban Bella, Alice y Jake; el resto seguía en la cola.

-Ness me acaba de mandar un mensaje- respondió Jake -sigue igual- esta asintió, tomando un bocado de lasaña.

-¿El señor Folley ha ido a vuestra clase?- Rose se dirigió a Bella y Alice.

-Sí, han explicado lo sucedido- habló la morena -pensaba que solo harían eso en las asignaturas del último año.

-Lo han hecho porque es el hermano de Nessie, y está en vuestro curso- se giraron a la voz de Embry, que junto con Emmett y Jasper, tomaron asiento en la mesa -no sabía que se iba a perder lo que resta de curso; apenas llevamos tres semanas de clases.

-Con la operación que necesita para fijar la vértebra, y la posterior rehabilitación...- Jacob negó con la cabeza -es muy poco probable que para navidades pueda estar en casa.

-Joder- murmuró Emmett, que seguía muy impresionado desde que fue a visitarlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo auguras que le llevará la rehabilitación?- interrogó ahora Jasper a su amigo, que por desgracia, conocía demasiado bien el tema.

-Por lo que me ha contado mi padre, es muy complicado- explicó -tienen que estudiar minuciosamente hasta que punto su médula está afectada, y como repercute en su sistema.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- frunció el ceño Bella.

-Básicamente, tienen que ver hasta que punto de las extremidades inferiores llega la parálisis; puede que tenga que aprender a controlar su sistema urinario...- enumeró.

-Joder- siseó Embry -deja eso para luego, por favor- le pidió, señalando las bandejas de comida.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Paul?- preguntó Rose a su novio.

-Ni idea- se encogió de hombros este.

-Ahí viene- Jake hizo un gesto con la cabeza, ya que el joven se acercaba a la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa, tíos?- saludó en genral, tomando asiento.

-Poca cosa- habló su hermana -¿recuerdas que tienes que ir a buscar a Seth a la salida de su entrenamiento?- le recordó.

-Mamá me lo ha repetido tres veces esta mañana- musitó, hastiado -¿no puedes ir tú... o es que vas a ir a visitar a cierto enfermo?

-Paul- le dio un codazo Rosalie, mirándole mosqueada.

-Hoy trabajo, listillo- contestó la castaña, con sorna -iré mañana.

-Yo iré- tomó ahora la palabra Alice -tengo que llevarle los deberes a Nessie, y explicarle un par de trabajos que nos han mandado para dentro de quince días.

-Te llevo- asintió Jake.

Los chicos comieron sumidos en un pesado silencio, hasta que un carraspeo incómodo hizo que todos se giraran. Laurent y su novia Jane, junto a una impasible Tanya, estaban de pie junto a su mesa.

-Vaya, vaya...- suspiró cómicamente Paul -tenemos visita.

-¿Qué tripa se os ha roto, para acercaros a esta zona del comedor?- preguntó Jasper, cruzándose de brazos.

-Solo queríamos preguntarle por Edward- Laurent miró a Jake -estuvimos con él el viernes a la noche, antes del...- todos levantaron la cabeza de sus platos, mirándoles.

-La juerga debió estar de puta madre- siseó Emmett -¿qué coño os metisteis?

-Eso ahora no importa- le cortó Jane.

-¿Es cierto que ha quedado tetrapléjico, o cómo se llame eso?- ahora la que interrogó fue Tanya.

-Parapléjico- corrigó Jacob.

-Menos mal que me fui de allí, y no me monté con él en el coche- siguió relatando.

-Qué lástima- suspiró Rosalie, de manera cómica.

-¿Tienes algún problema, rubia?- la encaró Tanya.

-Pues básicamente, sí... barbie oxigenada- Alice y Bella se prepararon para el espectáculo, ya que Rose no me amilanaba ante nada -¿no eres su novia, o su amiguita especial?; no te hemos visto en el hospital... a ninguno de vosotros- se dirigió ahora a Laurent y Jane.

-¿Qué sabéis si hemos ido o no?- se defendió Jane.

-Curioso... - negó Jake con la cabeza -todos nosotros hemos estado en algún momento; y yo mismo no he salido de ahí en todo el fin de semana; y no recuerdo haberos visto por allí.

-No sabéis ni mentir en condiciones- medio rió Emmett, ante la cara de circunstancias de Jane y Tanya.

-Yo al menos, no me he enterado hasta hoy- se defendió Laurent.

-Ni nosotras- añadió ahora Tanya.

-Habla por ti- el chico la fulminó con la mirada -te recuerdo que tu madre trabaja en el departamento de administración del hospital- Bella rodó los ojos ante la cara sonrojada de la amiguita de Edward.

-¿Puede recibir visitas?- Jasper achicó los ojos ante la pregunta de Laurent; en verdad, se le veía afectado, y le sorprendía.

-En las horas estipuladas, supongo que sí- se encogió de hombros Jake.

-¿La culpabilidad te corroe?- ahora el que habló fue Paul.

-Ver... veréis...- el joven carraspeó, incómodo -yo mismo noté que no iba en condiciones de conducir, y...- fue rápidamente cortado por Jake y Jasper.

-¿Le dejaste coger el coche?- interpeló Jasper, iracundo.

-¿En esas condiciones?- añadió Jacob, levantándose -¡estás loco!- toda la cafetería se giró, debido al jaleo que se estaba montando -¿¡por qué mierda no le paraste?!

-Lo intenté, le dije que si quería lo llevaba a casa... pero se negó... no es culpa mía- intentó razonar Laurent con él, levantando las manos.

-Edward es mayorcito pata tomar sus propias decisiones- exclamó Jane, intentando poner paz -no podía obligarlo.

-Debiste habérselo impedido- siseó Jake, acercándose a él -¡haberle parado los pies!- Emmett y Paul se levantaron, ya que la atmósfera se estaba calentado por momentos.

-Un paso atrás, Black- James se metió en medio de la charla.

-No te entrometas, Cam- le advirtió Emmett.

-Edward se lo ha buscado él sólito- se cruzó James de brazos -no es justo que le culpéis a él- señaló a su amigo.

-En eso tiene razón- cuchicheó Alice en voz baja, ganándose un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Rosalie y Bella.

Pero Jacob no atendía a razones; puede que el cansancio acumulado de todo el fin de semana le estuviera pasando factura; puede que ver a Nessie y su familia hundida y destrozada hicieron que la rabia y el dolor acumulados estallaran en mil pedazos.

-¡Debiste haberle quitado las llaves!- seguía bramando el moreno -¡eso es lo que hacen los verdaderos amigos!

-¿Los verdaderos amigos?- James rió sin ganas, posando su vista en el mayor de los hermanos Swan -¿acaso vosotros los sois?

-Más que vosotros, seguro- tomó ahora la palabra Emmett -desde que se juntó con vosotros, ha ido de mal en peor.

-Al menos, lo pasaba bien- Bella levantó la vista ante la afirmación de Tanya -¿envidia, pequeña Isabella?- la aludida desvió la mirada, ante la burla.

-Más os vale que os larguéis de aquí- Paul dio un paso al frente.

-¿Me has a obligar?-James ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo socarrón -¿acaso el instituto es tu territorio, cómo lo es Forks el de tu papi?

-Maldito imbécil- Bella vio como la vena del cuello de su hermano se hinchaba por momentos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Emmett iba a abrir la boca, pero una voz femenina hizo que todo el grupo pegara un bote. La señora Wildmord, la profesora de literatura, estaba frente a ellos, muy seria y con los brazos en jarras.

-Nada- negó Emmett con la cabeza.

-Un pequeño intercambio de opiniones- habló ahora James, relajando su postura.

-No me diga... ¿por qué será que me cuesta creerlo?- siguió su pequeño discurso -Cam, Brandon, Swan, Black, Jones... al despacho del director- les ordenó, con un pequeño gesto de cabeza.

-Pero señora Wildmord...- se quejó Laurent.

-No hay peros que valgan, señor Jones; al despacho... ya.

-Joder- siseó Paul.

-Le he oído, señor Swan- recriminó la profesora. Los cinco salieron por la puerta, escoltados por la propia señora Wildmord; el resto del comedor fue testigo silencioso de la escena.

Jane y Tanya se fueron, dejando allí al resto de los chicos. Jasper se frotó la frente, con una mueca de fastidio.

-Estupendo- alabó Embry -lo que nos faltaba para rematar el día.

-Genial- siseó Alice -mamá se va a poner furiosa.

Para suerte de todos, el timbre que anunciaba el final de la hora de la comida hizo que todos ellos corrieran hacia las dos últimas clases del día.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Con pasos precavidos y sigilosos, Bella se adentró en la habitación de Edward. Ayer, debido a su trabajo, no pudo acudir al hospital, pero hoy Alice tenía su clase extra escolar de dibujo, por lo que había ido sola. Jake no iría hasta última hora de la tarde, por lo que fue directamente desde el instituto.

En la salita que precedía a la estancia médica, vio a Esme, tumbada en el sofá y profundamente dormida; la castaña imaginó lo agotada que debía estar, por lo que dejó su chaqueta y la mochila en el suelo, y se asomó para ver si encontraba a su amiga.

Pero Nessie tampoco estaba allí, así que lentamente se acercó al lado derecho de la cama. Estudió con atención el rostro de Edward; seguía hinchado, y muchos de los golpes de su mandíbula empezaban a taparse bajo la incipiente barba de cuatro días. Su respiración era pausada y tranquila, y también se dio cuenta de que muchos de los cables que llevaba clavados en sus brazos la primera vez que lo vio habían desaparecido, no así el drenaje de la herida y el suero.

No quería mirar, pero sus ojos se dirigieron hacia sus extremidades inferiores, tapadas con la sábana blanca; seguían en la misma posición nada natural que el primer día; muchas eran las preguntas que rondaban en la mente de Bella... ¿tendría algún tipo de sensibilidad?

Meneó la cabeza, saliendo de su pequeña burbuja, ya que un leve quejido de Edward le llamó la atención. Esperó unos segundos, ya que sabía por Nessie que solía revolverse en contadas ocasiones, pero la sedación seguía haciendo su efecto, y pronto volvió a su postura inicial.

-Abre los ojos...- susurró la castaña en voz muy baja, pasando tímidamente un dedo por la palma de su mano derecha. Espero una mínima reacción, pero nada.

-Belly...- esta se giró al escuchar la voz de su amiga, que cxon aspecto cansado, se acercaba a ella.

-Hey Ness- se acercó a ella -¿cómo estás?

-Bueno...- se encogió de hombros, dejando la fase inconclusa -¿cómo ha ido hoy el insti?- las dos de acomodaron en un par de sillas que había muy cerca de la ventana, al otro extremo de la cama.

-No te pierdes nada- sonrió levemente -te he traído la tarea.

-Podrías habértela quedado- bromeó -Alice me explicó ayer el trabajo de historia... y el de biología; se me va a acumular todo- musitó, cansada.

-Tienes tiempo; tranquila por eso y no te agobies- la calmó -¿cuándo vas a regresar a clase?

-Papá y mamá quieren que vuelva el próximo lunes- se encogió de hombros -yo no quiero, pero...-

-Te entiendo, pero no puedes perder más clases, Ness.

-Eso es verdad- le dio la razón; ambas se quedaron calladas uno segundos, hasta que Bella habló de nuevo -¿cómo sigue?- señaló a Edward con la cabeza.

-Según papá, ya debería despertar- musitó -es cuestión de horas; le han bajado la sedación.

-¿Por eso se revuelve a veces?

-Sí- confirmó su amiga -¿vas a venir todos los días?- un amago de pícara sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de la pelirroja, ante el fastidio de Bella.

-Si no te hace ilusión que venga a verte...- dejó la frase sin acabar, y eludiendo el tema.

-No te enfades- la intentó aplacar -podrías admitir de una vez que te mueres por sus huesos.

-Baja la voz- siseó la castaña.

-Te aseguro que no nos oye- respondió Nessie, con un pequeño gesto de su mano.

-Deja el tema- Bella estaba empezando a enfadarse -mejor te explico los deberes.

-De acuerdo, pero no te enfades- la aludida sonrió divertida, a la vez que se levantaban y dejaban la habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una profunda oscuridad era todo lo que vivía Edward desde hace unos días. Su subconsciente le decía que abriera los ojos... pero estaba muy cansado, no tenía fuerzas. A veces el silencio se instalaba a su alrededor, y otras veces oía pequeños murmullos, en ocasiones incoherentes para que él los captase con claridad, y otras veces esas pequeñas voces le parecían familiares, demasiado familiares...

-Abre los ojos- una voz suave y tímida se coló en su cabeza, a la vez que un imperceptible cosquilleo se instalaba en la palma de su mano derecha. Quería obedecer a esa voz, sabía muy bien quien era su dueña; pero seguía muy cansado, y apenas tuvo fuerza para revolverse y volver a caer en ese letargo.

Otra voz inundó la habitación, pronunciando un nombre... _Belly... _¿esa que había hablado era su hermana?. No podía asegurarlo con certeza; el zumbido de una conversación se filtró por sus tímpanos... pero pronto cayó de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

Su cerebro empezó a recrear imágenes... Tanya encima de él, ella gritándole y llamándole de todo... la risa divertida de Laurent... el rugido de su volvo al arrancar, él mismo dentro del coche, dando vueltas como si fuera una centrifugadora... chasquidos y golpes... ¿qué demonios había pasado?

Un estruendoso y continuo pitido hizo que sus párpados de abrieran de repente, a la vez que su respiración se volvía entrecortada y difícil. Al enfocar su vista, lo único que vio fue la superficie blanca del techo.

-¡Carlisle!- gritó Jake, que junto con Nessie, estaban en ese momento junto a la cama. El monitor de los signos vitales se había disparado.

-¡Edward!- el chillido angustioso de su madre hizo que girara la cabeza... ¿qué mierda estaba ocurriendo?; estaba pálida, ojerosa y con los ojos rojos e hinchados -¡Edward, hijo!- tomó con cuidado su mano -ya estás despierto, ni niño...- su pobre madre besaba repetidamente su mano.

-Hijo- sus ojos lograron enfocar a su padre, que con cuidado levantó sus párpados, haciendo que la molesta luz de esa dichosa linterna que siempre llevaban los médicos por poco le cegara; detrás de Carlisle estaba su hermana y Jake... ¿pero dónde estaba Bella?; él la había escuchado perfectamente.

-¿Qu... qué ocurre?- logró hilar esa pequeña frase; la voz rasposa hizo que su garganta escociera, debido a lo seca que estaba -¿dón... dónde estoy?

-¿No recuerdas nada?- frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de su hermana, pero miró a su padre, esperando una explicación.

-Está confuso, Ness- aclaró -es totalmente normal después de un trauma así- su pequeña asintió, y después se inclinó para hablar con su hijo -Edward... el viernes a la noche sufriste un accidente de coche.

La mente de Edward se quedó en blanco unos segundos, hasta que las imágenes empezaron a suceder de nuevo en su cabeza, y recordó; dios, estaba castigado y se había escapado... mierda... estaba en un lío muy grande.

-Yo... me.. me vienen imágenes a la cabeza- musitó, confuso.

-Tranquilo hijo, no hagas esfuerzos- la voz rota de su madre le removió algo por dentro – no pasa nada.

-Lamento haberme saltado el castigo- se disculpó, mirando a su padre. Carlisle suspiró, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza; no era el momento de reproches -¿qué me ha pasado?

-Tienes una fractura abierta en el codo izquierdo- con cuidado levantó su mano sana, y enseguida se topó con la dureza del yeso blanco -un hierro te perforó el intestino, y tuviste una hemorragia interna; te operaron de urgencia.

-Joder- musitó; ahora entendía por que tenía el abdomen tan hinchado y vendado -¿qué día es hoy?

-Es martes, y son casi las diez de la noche- sus ojos se abrieron, debido a la sorpresa; eso sumaban cuatro días, en los cuales había estado completamente inconsciente.

Iba a preguntar más, pero un revuelo de médicos y enfermeras invadieron la habitación en ese instante. Tal y como había hecho su propio padre, fue revisado de arriba abajo, no sintió nada cuando vio a una enfermera posar una mano accidentalmente en su pierna izquierda, pero no le dio importancia, ya que debía estar atiborrado de calmantes. Incorporaron un poco la cama, y agradeció el cambio de postura, aunque fuesen unos pocos centímetros.

-Necesito estirarme- suspiró, mirando sus extremidades inferiores; el gentío de médicos y enfermeras ya se había ido -¿podéis echarme una mano?- le pidió a Nessie. Jake se adelantó, pero la mirada que le dedicó Edward hizo que retrocediera. En un gesto voluntario hizo un amago para estirar sus piernas, pero era raro, muy raro... de cintura para abajo apenas notaba nada.

-¿Es normal que tenga las piernas tan dormidas?- era una simple pregunta, pero los ojos de su madre y de su hermana se llenaron de lágrimas. No entendía absolutamente nada -¿qué os pasa?- preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

Sus padres se miraron unos segundos, antes de que Carlisle le encarara de nuevo; había hablado con Kate al respecto, y cuanto antes supiera su nueva situación, antes empezaría a asimilarlo, y el resto del equipo de neurocirugía que iba a llevar su caso estaba de acuerdo.

-Hijo...- la cara de su padre estaba totalmente desencajada, nunca le había visto así -tienes lo que denominados una lesión medular- el ceño de Edward se frunció.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó, confundido -los lesionados medulares no pueden...- su respiración se quedó atorada en su garganta, procesando las palabras; con un rápido gesto, apartó de un manotazo la sábana que lo cubría y alzó un poco la cabeza. Intentó mover las piernas, doblar las rodillas, los dedos de los pies... pero nada sucedió.

-Edward, hijo...- la voz rota y ahogada de su madre, el llanto de Nessie... y la cara de circunstancias de Jake le confirmaron lo que acababa de escuchar.

Se había convertido en un jodido paralítico; no podía ser verdad. Esto tenía que ser una especie de pesadilla, o una broma macabra del destino.

-Dime que no es cierto- suplicó a su padre -dime que esta mierda es pasajera, y que volveré a caminar.

-Edward...- Carlisle no pudo reprimir las lágrimas -ojalá pudiera hacerlo, hijo... ojalá...

-Dejadme solo- musitó, con un pequeño hilo de voz; Esme iba a hablarle, pero no quería escuhar a nadie -¡dejadme solo!- volvió a pedir, elevando el tono de voz.

El doctor Cullen hizo un pequeño gesto a su familia, que cabizbajos se retiraron a la pequeña salita. Una vez estuvo en compañía de la soledad, cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando reprimir sus estúpidas lágrimas; su vida había acabado para siempre.

* * *

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme de nuevo en otra de mis locuras; a las lectoras silenciosas, que ponéis la historia en alertas y favoritos; a las que contribuis con vuestras teorías y opiniones... **

**Juliana IMC; **Aliena Cullen; **Miluxkitas08; **Ludgardita; **Cherryland; **Luzdeluna2012; **SaraMCullen; **SabiaAtenea; **NereCullen73; **Mentxu Masen Cullen; **Cintia Black; **Sofy Vicky; **Colyflawer; **87kris-cullen; **Yeray; **Bellaliz; **Keimasen86; **Ericastelo; **Sheila Marie Cullen; **San; **Jupy; **SaraiGN; **Jazu; **Kimjim; **Caro508; **Cath Robsteniana; **Soemarie Grey; **RAKL Gt; **Franiii-p; **Patymdn; **Ela fordyce; **Anamart05; **Ligia Rodríguez; **EdwardKaname; **Audreybaldacci; **Madaswan; **Angie Masen; **Beluchiss; **Chusrobissocute; **Antomirok; **Diana Prenze; **Bea in the Sky; **V; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **BellaCullenPR; **Heart of fire and madness; **Jeinmy; **Esme Mary Cullen; **Maya Masen Cullen; **Marttha Cullen Dollanganger; **Wen liss; **EmDreams Hunter; **Lolitaswancullen; **Reneesme1510; **Marianixcr; **ChicaDeCullen; **Masilobe; **Saraes; **Caniqui; **FresCullen; **L; **Tina Nela; **Yasmin-cullen; **Akatsuki84; **Denissevel; **Idtamary; **Una lectora de 40; **Cathaysa; **Shibubi; **Larosaderosas; **Mgcb; **Denisse Pattinson-Cullen; **Fernandalldb; **Rockergirl1661; **Ariiez Cullen-Masen; **Vivis Weasley; **Mariapotter2002; **Milhoja; **Libertad; **Maya Masen Cullen; **Alisaness Cullen; **Isa Robsten; **Cullen Vigo; **Alexandracast; **WritersCompulsive; **Tatahasi; **Crismery; **Torposoplo12; **Carmen Cullen-i love fic; **Annimo; **Diana; **Mar; **LeslieeMariia; **Teffy Cullen Salvatore; **BeccaTauro; **Sweet-Sour girl; **Pam Malfoy Black; **Lunaweasleycullen14; **Jorgi; **Gretchen CullenMasen; **BellaEdwardRobsten; **Ine Flores M; **Blue Armanda; **María; **M; **Masilobe...

**Mis reques, mis chicas rock y del FB... os quiero. Vosotras sois las causantes de todas estas ideas locas... gracias por todo.**

**Cris, Sara... os adoro.**

**Un beso enorme, y nos vemos la próxima semana ;)**


End file.
